Elemental Control I
by E Seagon
Summary: Elemental Control fala sobre jovens que descobrem poderes secretos e que Dragões existem, e são apenas quatro jovens com esse poder e quatro dragões: Ar, Água, Fogo e Terra.  Eles conseguiriam conviver? Eles iriam sobreviver?
1. Prologue

Prologue

500 Anos atrás a Lenda do Lago Ness surgia. Aquilo não era lenda é claro, tudo era real. Mas o Monstro na verdade era um dragão. Animais extintos à milênios. Mas algo aconteceu naquele século. Quatro pessoas nasceram com poderes Especiais. Os quatro telepatas que conseguiam controlar os elementos, cada um teria um elemento, e cada um o seu dragão. O monstro do lago Ness nada mais era do que o dragão da água acordando ao nascimento de seu mestre, assim como os outros três dragões deveriam ter acordado. Os quatro "Elementares" nasceram no mesmo dia. Eles existiram à milênios e lá estavam eles novamente. Renascendo. É claro que seus poderes não despertavam logo em seu nascimento, apenas quinze anos depois. E há quinze anos, a Lenda do Lago Ness voltou com toda força, pessoas afirmando que viram o monstro.

Aquilo era apenas o despertar dos dragões, seus mestres haviam nascido.


	2. 1 Discoveries

Discoveries

Era um dia comum de verão nos EUA, na verdade um pouco diferente, meu aniversário de quinze anos. Meu Nome? Eric Bolt. Tenho cerca de um metro e setenta centímetros, cabelos pretos, olhos verdes, dizem que sou parecido com o Logan Lerman, mas eu não acho muito.

- Filho! Você tem aula, acorde! – ouvi a voz de minha mãe vindo de fora da porta do meu quarto.

Sentei-me na minha cama e olhei para a janela, o dia ainda amanhecia, mas como eu gostava de tomar um bom banho antes da escola estava na hora de acordar. Levantei logo da cama, peguei algumas roupas e uma cueca e fui para o chuveiro, estava sonolento e quase caí no banheiro.

Despi-me e entrei no chuveiro, quando fui lavar meu cabelo, por incrível que pareça ele não estava molhado vi que o resto do meu corpo também não estava molhado. Fechei os olhos fortemente e abri-os de volta, eu estava molhado, eu ainda estava dormindo. Terminei meu banho, me sequei, vesti-me e saí de meu quarto, dando de cara com minha mãe que gritou assustando-se.

- Acalme-se, sou só eu mãe. – falei.

- Não esperava que você saísse bem na hora que eu estava passando. O café está pronto.

- Tudo bem, obrigado.

Desci com a minha mochila em mãos e fui tomar um café, meu pai já saíra cedo para trabalhar e meu irmão não morava mais na mesma cidade que nós. Comi alguns Waffles e saí para pegar o ônibus ali perto, parei no ponto e sentei lá, já eram umas sete e meia. Cerca de dez minutos se passaram e eu vi uma menina loira de aproximadamente a minha idade, um pouco mais baixa que eu, vindo em direção ao ponto de ônibus onde eu estava, como eu sempre ia lá eu tinha certeza de que ela não estava ali há muito tempo.

- Olá. – ela me cumprimentou.

- Oi. – respondi.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e não conversamos mais, o ônibus escolar logo chegou, levantei e entrei no ônibus, meu amigo Johnny estava sentado no mesmo lugar de sempre guardando lugar para mim, sentei ao lado dele no fundo e vi a garota loira entrando no mesmo ônibus e pedindo informações para o motorista e indo sentar mais ao fundo, deveria ser uma garota nova da nossa escola.

Eram oito e quinze quando chegamos ao nosso colégio, todos desceram e eu e Johnny fomos em direção ao nossos armários que ficavam lado a lado e perto da nossa aula de química, que era a próxima no horário de segunda-feira. Duas seguidas, todos achavam um saco.

A garota do ponto de ônibus vinha em nossa direção, como estava virado para o lado do corredor pelo qual ela vinha consegui falar com meu amigo e vê-la vindo, claro que estava prestando mais atenção na bela aparência da garota, que agora se virou e foi para o armário ao lado do armário de meu amigo. Aquele armário não era usado há tempos. Meu amigo falava bastante e eu não estava prestando atenção, apenas acenava positivamente coma cabeça.

"_Que__garoto__bonito,__por__que__ele__fica__me__encarando?__"_ ouvi em uma voz feminina, com um forte sotaque britânico, meu amigo continuava falando e não parecia ter ouvido isso. Dei uma pequena olhada para trás para ver se alguma menina havia falado isso, mas a única que estava em minha vista era aquela garota nova. O sinal tocou, entramos na sala de Química e esperamos pelo professor. O Sr. Kovolski era um Russo que viera para os EUA, tinha um forte sotaque, e suas aulas era difíceis de agüentar.

- Olá turma! Mais uma segunda feira, que bela notícia. – falou ele meio irônico, ele odiava a nossa turma. – Eu antes gostaria de apresentar uma nova aluna. Lavender Brown. – a menina loira entrou, seus olhos pareciam vermelhos e às vezes ficavam alaranjados. Usava uma roupa simples, camiseta branca com uma caça jeans preta e um tênis All Star vemelho. – Você pode sentar-se atrás de Eric, aquele garoto lá – ele apontou em minha direção, olhei para trás e vi uma carteira vazia.

Ela saiu lá da frente rapidamente, parecia ser tímida, na verdade eu também era.

- Começaremos relembrando o conteúdo do bimestre passado, que eu sei que vocês não se lembram. Os que são Isótopos, Íons e Cátions, por favor, prestem atenção.

Mas ninguém iria prestar, uma segunda de manhã, todos estavam sonolentos, e eu lembrava de tudo isso, nunca fui um aluno ruim. Ouvia sussurros por todo canto, mas não via nada, aliás estava coma cara enfiada nos braços.

_"__Que__espécie__de__pessoa__não__saberia__o__que__são__isótopos?__"_ Ouvi a mesma voz de garota de antes.

- Eric? – de novo a voz, levantei a cabeça e olhei para a garota atrás de mim, Lavender. – Você tem uma caneta azul para me emprestar? – ela tinha o mesmo sotaque britânico.

- Claro. – peguei uma caneta do meu estojo e emprestei para ela. Era estranho o jeito que ela falara, eu acabei de ouvir a voz dela sem ela ter falado.

"Devo estar louco" Pensei. "Ler pensamentos já é estranho não é?"

_"__Ler__pensamentos?__Será__que__ele__está__assim__como__eu?__"_ ouvi na voz da menina britânica. Olhei-a rapidamente, ela parecia tão assustada quanto eu. O sinal tocou. Meu amigo levantou e me chamou para sair junto com ele, mas eu disse para ele ir à frente.

- Tudo bem então cara. – falou Johnny. – Te vejo depois.

Fingi guardar meus materiais até eu e a garota nova ficarmos sozinhos na sala.

- Então...você está lendo... mentes? – perguntei, completamente sem jeito.

- Pelo visto você também.

"Consegue ler isso?" pensei.

_"__Consigo__sim__"_ respondeu por telepatia a garota britânica.

Me espantei ainda mais.

"Desde quando você consegue?"

_"__Hoje,__no__meu__aniversário__de__quinze.__"_

"Hoje também é seu aniversário?" perguntei.

_"__O__seu__também?__E__desde__quando__você__consegue__fazer__isso?__"_

"Hoje...Acho que existe uma ligação, mas agora vamos nos apressar para ir para a aula, se quiser sente-se perto de mim." pensei.

_"__Tudo__bem.__"_

As aulas estavam acabando e por telepatia descobri várias coisas sobre a menina nova: Veio da Inglaterra há poucos dias e por acaso era minha vizinha, iríamos nos encontrar depois da aula na biblioteca pública para descobrirmos o que nós tínhamos de errado...ou seria certo?


	3. 2 Legends and Parties

Legends and The Party

Eram umas três horas quando eu falei para Johnny que iria ir à outro lugar e não era para ele me esperar no ônibus da escola, ele desconfiou que eu já estivesse dando em cima da menina nova, a Lavender, que incrivelmente tinha descoberto alguns poderes os quais eu também tinha descoberto, por esse motivo iríamos para a biblioteca, descobrir o que eram esses poderes.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois da saída do colégio chegamos à Biblioteca Pública de NY, eram muitos livros para pouca gente lá dentro. Lavender me seguia por entre os corredores.

- Na Inglaterra não era assim.

- Agora estamos nos EUA, acostume-se.

Achei uma prateleira escrita: Mitologia. Creio que ali seria mais específico para achar algo sobre super poderes. Peguei um livro grosso e Lavender outro, sentamo-nos em uma mesa mais afastada onde os poucos que estavam ali não puderam nos ouvir.

Comecei a ler algo do tipo: Zeus/Júpiter. Mitologia Greco-romana. Hera/Juno. Dragões... isso me interessa.

_"__Esse__não__é__o__assunto__principal__Eric__"_ Lavender mandou uma mensagem telepática.

_"__Eu__não__estava__lendo__sua__mente__como__você__conseguiu__me__mandar__uma__mensagem?__"_

"_Eu__não__sei.__"_

_ "Tente com a bibliotecária."_

_"__O__que?__Mandar__o__que__por__telepatia?__"_ - falou a garota britânica.

"_Diga__para__ela__se__mover__entre__as__prateleiras,__sei__lá!__"_

_"__Por__que__eu__não__estou__indo__ver__as__prateleiras?__Que__estupidez__a__minha!__"_ – ouvi na voz de Lavender e logo depois uma voz diferente, de uma mulher mais velha. A bibliotecária foi para o meio das prateleiras.

- Controle de mentes? – falei baixinho.

- Talvez...você deve conseguir isso.

Tentei fazer o mesmo com o garoto da mesa ao lado, nada aconteceu. Tentei de novo. Nada. De novo. Nada. De novo, ele se mexeu na cadeira.

- Acho que você precisa de prática. – sussurrou a loira olhando de volta para seu livro.

- Achou algo por aí?

- Nada.

Ouvi muitas coisas em minha mente em seguida e uma forte pontada surgiu na minha cabeça, exclamei de dor segurando minha cabeça. Lavender fez exatamente o mesmo. Ouvimos passos apressados vindo das prateleiras.

- Sem gritos, isto aqui é uma biblioteca. – falou a bibliotecária exasperada.

_"__Aff,__vai__catar__coquinhos__velha!__"_ – ouvi na voz de Lavender e dei um pequeno sorriso. A velha saiu bufando em direção ao seu balcão. Minha cabeça ainda doía.

_"__Mas__que__droga__foi__essa?__"_ – pedi à loira telepaticamente.

_"__Não__tenho__a__mínima__idéia__Eric.__"_ – ela massageou a sua cabeça.

Uma música animada tocou. Lavender pegou seu BlackBerry da mochila vermelha que carregava consigo antes que a bibliotecária visse de onde vinha o som, ainda assim li sua mente e ouvi algo como "adolescentes malditos".

- Alô? – falou a loira baixinho. – Sim mãe, eu estou na biblioteca. Sério? Tudo bem então, eu chego em casa em uma hora.

- O que houve? – falei quando ela desligou o celular.

- Minha mãe quer que eu vá embora cedo. – ela virou uma folha.

Virei mais uma folha, aquele livro não tinha nada sobre o que estávamos procurando, até que ela exclamou um "Aqui!" não tão alto, não pude distinguir se ela falara ou pensara. Ela empurrou o livro em minha direção seu nom era: Lendas Mitológicas e suas origens.

Li rapidamente: "_Há__muito__tempo__atrás,__existem__relatos__de__estranhos__distúrbios__cerebrais__em__algumas__pessoas__enquanto__lendas__e__mais__lendas__surgiam,__inclusive__alguns__distúrbios__geográficos.__Acredita-se__que__pessoas__que__relataram__esses__distúrbios__cerebrais__tinham__o__controle__sobre__os__elementos:__Ar,__Água,__Fogo__e__Terra.__Quatro__pessoas__de__diferentes__locais__no__mundo__relataram__esse__distúrbio.__Muitos__dos__descendentes__das__pessoas__que__relataram__afirmam__que__essas__pessoas__realmente__controlavam__os__elementos,__inclusive__conseguiam__ler__mentes__e__em__vezes__até__controlá-las.__"_

- Elementos?

- Este eu ainda não sei se é verdade, mas todo o resto encaixa-se perfeitamente. – falou a garota de olhos vermelhos alaranjados.

- Bom... – comecei falando, mas resolvi completar por telepatia, para ter certeza de que ninguém ouviria – "Hoje quando fui tomar banho, a água primeiramente não me molhou, eu pensei que estava dormindo, mas isso tem algo a ver?"

_"__Talvez__"_ – tive essa resposta. – _"__Relatos__afirmam__que__essas__pessoas__poderiam__controlar__os__chamados__ '__dragões__elementares__' __e__descobriram__novos__tipo__de__seres__vivos__e__também__de__mundos__desconhecidos.__Feitiçaria__e__um__novo__mundo__também__eram__comuns__na__linguagem__em__que__a__população__falava.__"_ Ouvi os pensamentos da loira, que logo falou: - Leia isso aqui.

- Não preciso, já li.

_"__Lendo__minha__mente,__é__claro.__Isso__é__tão__normal.__"_ – Os pensamentos dela soaram completamente irônicos.

Passamos mais um tempo lendo aquele livro e descobrimos que existiam imagens desenhadas por essas pessoas, que foram digitalizadas e melhoradas o máximo possível no computador:

"O dragão da água", relatos dizem que com treino ele conseguiu dominar o gelo.

.com/tumblr_

"O dragão do ar"

.com/tumblr_

"O dragão vulcânico" controlava o magma terrestre.

.com/tumblr_

"O dragão de terra ou pântano"

.com/tumblr_

Continuamos lendo nos interessando cada vez mais pelo assunto.

_"__Lavender,__está__me__ouvindo?__"_ – pensei.

_"__Estou.__O__que__foi?__"_

_"__Teremos__de__testar__nossos__poderes,__vai__que__podemos__ser__esses__novos__elementares?__"_

_ "Mas é claro que não agora, olhe a hora. Vamos para nossas casas."_

_Já__em__suas__casas:_

Minha mãe disse que era para eu ir me arrumar porque iria me levar para um lugar bem legal no meu aniversário de quinze anos. Resolvi tomar outro banho, minha cabeça estava cheia e ainda doía, um bom e longo banho demorado seria bom para isso. Tranquei-me no quarto e entrei no meu banheiro, entrei no chuveiro e larguei água em minha cabeça. Adivinhem só, eu não me molhei. Agora era fato, eu não estava dormindo, aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, pensei em me molhar e eu estava molhado agora. Definitivamente algo estranho estava acontecendo. Em minha pele surgiu um dragão em forma tribal, no meu bíceps.* .com/tumblr_ Eu tinha visto aquele mesmo dragão, mas também em uma luz branca brilhante, vermelha e marrom-esverdeada. A minha marca era de um azul escuro, mas com um brilho incrível, que quase me cegava, mas o brilho durou pouco e logo o símbolo também sumira. Algo me dizia que isso significava uma coisa: Aquele era o meu poder. O domínio da água.

Eu precisava contar isso para Lavender, mas nem seu celular eu tinha. Terminei meu banho rapidamente, vesti minhas roupas novas que minha mãe deixara em cima de minha cama enquanto estava na biblioteca, uma camiseta azul e uma calça jeans preta. Saí correndo do meu quarto, Lavender morava três quadras da minha casa e, pelo menos eu acho, que com um pouco de concentração eu poderia falar com ela por telepatia. Mas quando desci as escadas de minha casa dei de cara com meus amigos de colégio, inclusive Lavender, ela também estava com uma cara de assustada, assim como a minha deveria estar, mas não era por causa da festa e sim pelo que acontecera em meu banho.

- Surpresa! – exclamaram todos.

- E aí cara. Parabéns. – meu amigo Johnny me cumprimentou. Assim como todos depois fizeram. Sussurros por toda parte, me concentrei ao máximo para parar de ouvir os pensamentos dos meus colegas.

Lukas e Nick também estavam lá, assim como Lorranne e Kimmy, minhas amigas. Com os outros convidados da festa eu não falava muito, mas eu privava minha mãe de saber disso e por isso ela deveria ter convidado eles.

Olhei logo para minha mãe, dando um largo sorriso, afinal ela tinha feito isto sozinha. Meu pai agora assava um churrasco e alguns bebiam, mesmo sendo ilegal, eu não gostava de quebrar as leis, quem sabe sempre tive o espírito Elementar dentro de mim, olhei depois diretamente para Lavender, que usava um vestido preto e um sapato de salto, parecia desconfortável com aquelas roupas.

"_Preciso__falar__com__você,__algo__aconteceu__comigo.__"_ – falei por telepatia, me concentrando o máximo que pude para não errar meu destinatário com toda aquela barulheira.

Ela afastou-se do resto da multidão, apenas um pouco, seus pensamentos deveriam estar como os meus, confusos em meio à tudo aquilo. Aproximei-me dela e falei:

- Aconteceu, eu sou um dos quatro elementares.

Lavender olhou-me aturdida.

- Quando isso aconteceu?

- Quando entrei no banho. A água molhou minha pele e um dragão tribal apareceu, como se fosse uma tatuagem, brilhando em azul e logo desapareceu. Isso significa que sou o elemento água não é?

- Provavelmente. – ela olhou para trás, todos nos olhavam.

- Quando que os pombinhos vão se beijar? – falou a voz conhecida de Kimmy.

Segurei-me para não corar e não pensar sobre isso, aliás com Lavenmder sendo telepata qualquer coisa poderia ser suspeita.

- Meu Deus, eu apenas o conheci hoje! – falou a britânica. – Com licença. – e saiu dali de perto de mim, todos voltaram ao normal e dançando.

Quem diria, um simplório dia de verão transformou-se em um turbilhão de coisas, e uma nova amizade que traria muitas outras descobertas.


	4. 3 The Beginning of a Journey

The Beginning of a Journey

Depois que todos saíram de minha casa, fui dormir exausto, afinal amanhã ainda seria terça-feira. Mesmo contando para Lavender meu segredo eu precisava compartilhar com alguém mais. Minha família? Não. Isso não seria muito agradável, provavelmente seria internado em uma clínica psicológica, fui dormir.

Passaram-se cerca de cinco minutos (na minha visão) e já tinha de acordar de novo, hoje teria mais um período de química e alguns de matemática, hoje terminaria a aula mais cedo já que atividades extra curriculares eram nas terças e quintas, nos dois últimos períodos, que eram depois do almoço, eu teria natação junto com meu amigo Johnny, provavelmente Lavender não participaria daquela aula, que tinha em sua maioria garotos, e por sua timidez acho que não gostaria de estar lá.

Levantei-me da cama e fui para o meu banho diário, entrei em baixo do chuveiro e aquela luz de novo, azul. Olhei para o meu braço lá estava o dragão de novo. Seria possível que toda vez que entrasse na água ele apareceria? Como seria minha aula de natação se isso acontecesse? Terminei meu banho meio rápido, a "tatuagem" sumiu rapidamente, então eu teria que molhar meu braço antes de entras na piscina, teria de ser o primeiro a chegar. Coloquei uma sunga para não precisar me trocar no vestiário e saí para tomar café, cumprimentei meus pais e logo já estava no ponto de ônibus. Lavender chegou logo depois.

- Oi...Desculpe eu ter saído cedo da sua festa ontem.

- Imagina. – falei para ela. – Eles estavam te chateando. E você descobriu algo mais sobre seus poderes?

- Nada ainda.

- Aquele dragão apareceu hoje de novo, eu molhei meu braço e lá estava ele, brilhando e azul.

- Isso é estranho. Será que irá aparecer sempre?

- Estava me perguntando isso antes de sair de casa. – falei em um tom triste. – Qual atividade extra curricular que você pegou?

- Economia doméstica.

Nossa conversa foi interrompida pelo ônibus que já estava chegando.

- Sente-se perto de mim, mesmo sem palavras podemos conversar – falei colocando o dedo em minha cabeça.

- Tudo bem.

Entramos no ônibus juntos e ouvimos vários: "hmmmm". Droga de ônibus me deixando constrangido. Sentei-me no lugar de sempre ao fundo, do lado do Johnny.

- Como vão as coisas? – perguntou ele.

- Normais – menti.

- Nenhuma novidade?

- Nada.

- Mesmo?

- Por que tanta insistência?

- Pressentimento de amigo.

Será que eu deveria contar para ele? Talvez ele fosse a pessoa certa, mesmo me achando louco, eu poderia provar.

- Na verdade...tem uma coisa sim, te mostro na natação hoje.

Ele me olhou estranhamente, com toda certeza havia pensado besteira.

- Tudo bem então, eu acho.

- Nada disso que você está pensando.

- Como se você soubesse o que eu estava pensando.

Na verdade eu realmente estava.

"_Como__vão__as__coisas__aí__atrás?__"_ Pensei no intuito de Lavender ler.

"_A mesma coisa de ontem, sem conversas."_

"_Você deve adaptar-se em breve."_

"_Assim__espero...__"_

Na aula de química uma surpresa. O Sr. Kovolski não veio dar aula por problemas em seu país natal, ele teve de viajar às pressas porque seu pai havia morrido em um forte furacão que atingiu a capital.

"_Fendas__dimensionais,__droga.__" _– ouvi na voz de Johnny. Concentrei-me mais em seus pensamentos. _"__Essas__drogas__de__fendas.__" _Como me concentrei olhando intensamente logo recebi um olhar de desaprovação.

- Cara, o que você tá fazendo?

- Na-nada não. – falei um pouco constrangido.

"_Lavender,__está__escutando?__"_ Pensei.

Houve uma longa pausa, repeti meu pensamento. Nada.

Tentei ler a mente de meu amigo, mas ele pensava em coisas que eu não entendia. Parecia Latim, ou algo do tipo.

Consegui falar com Lavender só na hora do almoço, depois dos turnos de matemática, ela me falou que também não estava conseguindo se comunicar comigo, mas ali longe de todo mundo conseguiu, assim como eu também consegui, algo sobre Johnny não me parecia tão bem. Mas tivemos que ir para a natação, antes peguei o número de Lavender para telefoná-la de noite ou vice-versa.

**Já na aula de natação:**

- Hey, Eric, posso falar com você, é uma coisa bem importante.

- Claro Johnny, o que foi?

- Você está agindo estranho, quando foi para tomar uma ducha você foi o último e demorou demais para entrar na piscina, o que está acontecendo?

- Bom, se eu te contasse você não acreditaria.

- Acredite em mim amigo, eu já vi e ouvi tantas coisas.

- Você seria capaz de acreditar em telepatia?

- Telepatia?

- Viu, está me achando louco.

- Não estou não, continue.

Empurrei ele para um canto mais afastado onde não tinha quase ninguém na piscina, certifiquei-me de que ninguém iria ouvir.

- Eu consigo ler o pensamento das pessoas, e na biblioteca ontem, Lavender – Eu não podia contar dela. – Eu quase consegui induzir um rapaz à sair da mesa dele.

- E você consegue fazer mais o que?

- Bom, quando eu estava tomando a ducha, eu fiquei com medo de que alguém visse uma tatuagem que brilhava em azul .

- De que formato? – falou o garoto de cabelos castanhos, parecendo entender perfeitamente do que eu falava.

- Um dragão em forma tribal.

"_Consegue__ouvir__isso?__"_ Ele pensou.

- Sim. – respondi em voz alta.

- Então os mitos são verdades.

- Mitos?

Ouvimos um apito.

- Acabou a aula pessoal. – falou o treinador depois de um tempo.

- Você estava falando da Lavender...Ela tem algo com isso?

- Bom, eu não sei se ela gostaria que eu falasse, mas ela também lê mentes, era sobre isso que estávamos falando na festa.

- Bom, ela recebeu o dom?

- Que dom?

- O dragão na pele.

- Que eu saiba não.

- Pegue ela e leve-a para o Laboratório de Química depois das aulas.

- Por quê?

- Depois eu explico. – nadando o garoto de olhos cinzas, quase brancos, saiu da piscina rapidamente, sendo seguido de mim.

Depois de ter me vestido, saí correndo para a sala de Economia doméstica para me encontrar com Lavender. Por sorte ela ainda estava lá e pedi para ela me acompanhar. Mandei ela me seguir e chegamos no laboratório de química. Parecia não ter ninguém, mas Johnny abriu a porta para nós e a trancou novamente.

- Eric, eu esqueci de falar uma coisa importante sobre mim. Eu não sou um humano. – falou Johnny me fazendo abrir a boca de surpresa.

- Como assim você não é humano? – falou a loira.

- Longa história. - Ele tinha deixado vários equipamentos químicos e reagentes para uma solução explosiva, mas na verdade ele tirou algo parecido com uma miniatura de um caldeirão e murmurou algo como: "Cretum"

A miniatura transformou-se em um caldeirão de tamanho médio.

- O que é você? – falei surpreso.

- Um feiticeiro.

- Feiticeiros existem?

- Assim como a lenda dos elementares.

- Lenda dos Elementares? – pediu Lavender.

- Vocês não sabem nada mesmo não é?

- Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu fiquei sabendo que tinha poderes ontem.

- Isso é verdade, mas você não aprece confuso pelo fato de eu ser um feiticeiro e fazer rituais anti-leitura de mentes.

- Era você que estava bloqueando nossos poderes então? - Pedi.

- Sim, rituais em latim são poderosos.

- Mas conte-nos mais sobre a lenda dos elementares.

- Os Elementares são quatro pessoas capazes de ler mentes, os mais fortes até controlarem mentes, eles dominam um elemento, cada qual com o seu. E é realmente incrível que você já estejam em um nível avançado na telepatia, isto não é normal. Lavender posso testar uma coisa em você?

- O que?

- Passar terra no seu bíceps.

- Mas por quê?

- Você é uma elementar que ainda não recebeu seu dom.

Ela arregaçou as mangas da blusa.

- Mas como a terra vai me ajudar?

- Um dos elementos é terra, Eric é do Elemento Água. E eu sei que você não é do elemento ar, com essas ventanias você poderia ter recebido o dom no meio da rua.

- É possível que eu respire em baixo d'água? – falei

- Sim, você não reparou que na natação você ficou mais do que dez minutos na piscina, ou melhor, no fundo dela. – ele esfregou terra no braço de Lavender. Nada aconteceu. – Creio que o fogo seja a última opção. Ele murmurou algo como "Cinis Cineris" e uma chama apareceu embaixo do caldeirão. – Lavender, poderia aproximar seu braço do fogo?

Ela fez isso, e uma chama pulou em seu braço fazendo um dragão aparecer, exatamente igual ao meu, mas brilhando na cor dos olhos dela, vermelho-alaranjado.

- O Dom do Fogo.

- Isso quer dizer que eu posso controlar o fogo?

- Com um pouco de treino, e a melhor parte: Vocês dois tem dragões! – falou Johnny excitado.

Meu queixo caiu. Desde quando dragões existem?

- Dra-dragões? Como assim? E o que são as fendas dimensionais?

- Sim dragões, o que você achava que era o Monstro do Lago Ness? Aquela é a sua dragão. E como você sabe das fendas dimensionais?

- Então eu possuo o monstro do lago Ness! Eu li sua mente.

- Claro, mesmo no nosso mundo isso não é normal.

- Nosso mundo? – indagou Lavender, o dom já havia sumido.

- Aliquam. Existem várias criaturas mitológicas por lá. Eric, agora você já sabe o porquê de eu nunca ter te convidado para ir na minha casa.

- Mas e por que você veio para esse mundo?

- Proteger os elementares. – ele pegou várias coisas do laboratório. – Laboratórios de Química são quase a mesma coisa do que Loja de reagentes para poções, mas de graça.

- Então, você vai nos levar para lá?

- Sim.

- E o que vamos falar aos nossos pais?

- Os feiticeiros cuidarão disso.

Ele pegou vários tipos de ácidos e outros reagentes.

- Posso pedir uma coisa de vocês?

- Um favor? – indaguei.

- Não, uma coisa que contenha o DNA de vocês, para a primeira viagem vocês irão precisar dessa poção. E na verdade o nosso mundo é apenas uma outra dimensão para a Terra.

Arranquei um fio de cabelo meu. Lavender roia uma unha, a parte em que ela roeu, tacou dentro do caldeirão. Fiz o mesmo com meu cabelo.

A poção ficou de uma cor azulada, depois vermelha e por fim branca.

- Vocês terão de beber um gole. – falou o feiticeiro.

- Mas tem um pedaço da minha unha aí dentro. – falou Lavender.

- Isso é para seu próprio bem.

Arrisquei-me a tomar. E Lavender fez o mesmo depois, até que a poção não tinha um gosto tão ruim, pelo menos no início. Depois um gosto amargo e azedo tomou conta do meu paladar.

**Crio****tamen****a****prodigium****super****ut****alius****dimension****Aliquam** – falou Jhonny em alto e bom som. Um portal de cerca de dois metros de altura e dois de comprimento abriu-se em nossa frente, ele era de várias cores, parecia uma experiência em química. O feiticeiro pulou para dentro do portal.

- Temos que ir antes que o portal se feche. – falei mesmo não tendo certeza de que ele fecharia sem antes deixar-nos passar, mas logo ele começou a diminuir. Segurei a mãe de Lavender com medo de ela não querer ir e pulei puxando-a para dentro do portal.

Pulamos em um buraco infinito.


	5. 4 Aliquam

Aliquam

A sensação de estar em um portal dimensional não é nada boa, parece que seu estômago desgruda do seu corpo, assim como os seus olhos, nariz e todo o resto. A queda também é dura para quem não tem experiência, mas nada se compara à viagem. E também, Lavender caiu em cima de mim, mais dores, pelo menos aliviei a dor dela.

- Ai! – exclamei depois de levantar. – Não achava que seria tão doloroso uma viagem dimensional.

- Se quiser algum dia eu ensino vocês a criarem portais, é mais difícil para não-feiticeiros, mas se você for aceito em Aliquam, como vocês foram – ele apontou para os nossos braços, os quais agora estavam com os dragões brilhantes e com uma letra A em baixo. – é possível criar portais.

- E essas tatuagens, elas vão parar de brilhar como na Terra?

- Provavelmente não. Vocês serão identificados assim. Eu também estou diferente, não estou?

- Es-está. – falei surpreso, não tinha percebido a longa capa branca e roupas bruxas que ele vestia.

Johnny nos levou para o topo de um monte próximo de onde nós aparecemos. De lá dava de ver algumas coisas interessantes: Pequenos dragões voavam por todo canto, ninfas dos bosques apareciam perto de uma floresta assim como monstros em um lago próximo. Falavam uma língua estranha, mas eu compreendia-lhes.

Lavender olhava para o vulcão que estava cerca de 1km dali, mas era visível graças ao seu tamanho, e sua fumaça que agora parecia sair em código morse.

- Parece que o vulcão está vendo sua mestra. – falou o feiticeiro.

- Mestra? – indagou a britânica com um "quê" de surpresa.

- Sim, geralmente os elementares do fogo e água conseguem controlar a lava e o gelo, respectivamente.

- Mas quantas gerações de Elementares já existiram? – pedi.

- Sempre existe uma geração quando problemas estão à vista.

Meu estômago deu uma revirada,"problemas estão à vista".

- Johnny, temos problemas. – falou um feiticeiro, pelo menos eu acho que ele era, usava as mesmas roupas de meu amigo. – Os outros não quiseram vir comigo e foram resgatados por Kira.

- Por Kira? Como ela descobriu? – Johnny estava muito bravo.

- Espiões no nosso bando.

- Espera, quem é Kira? – pedi sem entender.

- A líder das bruxas do leste.

- Bruxas do leste?

- Bruxas do lado negro, o portal para o submundo fica no leste.

- Ah..okay. – falei sem entender muito bem, eu devo aprender algo enquanto estiver por aqui.

- E agora nós não conseguimos rastreá-los. – falou o outro feiticeiro.

- Tentaremos de tudo, Obrigado Luther.

Luther saiu mancando depois.

- Acho bom eu mostrar um pedaço da lado Oeste hoje.

- _Majestade_! – um monstro que vi no lago tinha vindo pulando, feito um peixe fora d'água ao meu encontro.

- _Majestade?_! – falei, mas não saiu em inglês, saiu em uma língua diferente. – _Como__eu__sei__falar__esta__língua?_

- _É__seu...espírito,__majestade_. – ele curvou-se, parecia estar ficando sem ar, ele tinha guelras ele não deveria estar fora d'água.

_-__Volte__para__a__água,__imediatamente,__senão__pode__acontecer__algo._

_ - Obrigado majestade._

O monstro do lago tinha cerca de dois metros, era azul e uma cauda de peixe, mas tinha pernas também.

- O povo de Aquanadus, tão simpáticos, com elementares de água é claro. Só eles compreendem o que eles falam. E outros seres de água.

- Que língua era aquela? – indagou Lavender.

- Aqualentus, pelo menos os feiticeiros chamam assim. – respondeu Johnny.

Descemos o morro do qual observávamos os povoados próximos e encontramos vários feiticeiros com capas brancas e alguns deitados em macas com cortes ou nos braços ou nas pernas, pareciam profundo, mas alguns outros bruxos estavam fazendo magia de cura, que aos poucos fechava os cortes abertos. Quando os feiticeiros olharam para a minha tatuagem e a de Lavender que agora eram apenas dragões, sem o A embaixo, e olhavam com curiosidade e murmuravam coisas um para o outro, mas por telepatia li a mente de alguns feiticeiros:

_"__Eles__vieram__" _ou _"__Eles__voltaram_" e alguns _"__Eles__são__reais._"

- Aqui ficam os Feiticeiros Brancos, ou do Oeste. Como vocês preferirem.

- Bem-Vindos! – cumprimentaram os feiticeiros.

- Obrigado! – falei junto com Lavender.

- Agora eu tenho uma pequena surpresa, os SEUS dragões. – Johnny fez questão de dar ênfase em "seus". – É claro que antes vocês terão de encontrá-los. E eu tenho uma dica dos seus dragões. – ele direcionou-se à mim – Sabe o monstro do lago Ness?

- Quem não sabe? – respondi retoricamente.

- Ele aparece graças à fenda dimensional que se encontra no lago. Você acha que ele é uma lenda?

- Eu achava, até agora.

- Acho melhor você direcionar-se até lá. Existem caminhos por dentro do lago que levam você aos lençóis freáticos terrestres, e de lá você poderá ir para qualquer lugar do mundo nessa dimensão, e rapidamente, creio eu. E Lavender, você não se queima. – ele direcionou-se à loira. – Você poderá viajar pelo magma terrestre até achar o vulcão Mauna Loa, no Havaí, ele deve ter uns 18.000 metros de altura.

- 18 mil metros? Ele não tem 9 mil? – indagou ela surpresa.

- Não em Aliquam. O tempo aqui passa mais rápido e nós já estamos no ano 8.088, enquanto vocês estão em 2011. Por isso todos os montes serão maiores.

- Ah. – falou ela entendendo a situação.

- então as gerações de Elementares são de, milênio em milênio?

- Aproximadamente. – falou Johnny. – É claro que eu ainda não chego a ter meus mil anos de idade, apenas duzentos e quatro.

Se eu estivesse com algum líquido na boca, com certeza iria cuspi-lo fora com o choque que aquela situação causara em mim.

- 204 anos?

- Anos Aliquam, eu pareço ter 17 em sua dimensão.

- É realmente, todos achavam que você tinha reprovado algum ano, mas não tantos assim.

- É pareço sim, mas eu ainda sou uma criança comparado com outros feiticeiros. – ele olhou pra o horizonte. – Acho melhor você irem em busca de seus dragões logo.

- Mas como eu vou viajar horas por água sem respirar? – pedi.

- Você respira embaixo da água Eric. – ele respondeu como se eu estivesse perguntando algo absurdo.

Depois de me despedir dos feiticeiros e de Lavender que foi pelo lado oposto, segui em direção ao lago. Nem despi-me, achei que eu não me molharia se quisesse, mas na verdade eu queria me molhar, sentir água ao meu redor, nunca tive tanta vontade disso. Pulei no lago.

Algo estranho aconteceu. O dragão em minha pele brilhou como nunca e depois transformou a minha pele na mesma cor dele e depois ganhei guelras e meus dedos se juntaram por membranas, eu tinha virado uma espécie de peixe, tinha uma cauda e uma crista azul, uma espada azul com uma pequeno dragão no cabo surgiu em minha mão, ela brilhava em azul claro também, ganhei nadadeiras nos braços.* Eu era uma espécie de humanóide e peixe.

Monstros marinhos agora paravam para me olhar e faziam reverências, eles deveriam achar que eu era a majestade, como aquele que viera me cumprimentar, eles pareciam ser descendentes de minha forma mutante.

Alguns Hipocampos apareceram me cumprimentar com: Majestade! Para lá e para cá. Dei uma escapadinha para mais ao fundo, vi uma cidade brilhar lá embaixo, eu iria voltar ali, tinha este pressentimento.

Desci mais um pouco, até os lençóis freáticos da terra e comecei a viajar, eu sabia exatamente onde estava, poderia dizer latitude e longitude com precisão, Aliquam fazia bem para mim.

Depois de cerca de três minutos terrestres, ou uma hora Aliquam eu cheguei exatamente ao lago Ness. Me surpreendi com uma coisa que vi, um dragão de cerca de 6metros de comprimento dormindo bem ao fundo, tinha uns 8 metros de altura. Ele percebeu minha presença.

_"__Ela__por__favor,__mestre.__"_ Ouvi uma voz feminina.

- Você leu meus pensamentos? – pedi para a dragão.

_"__Na__verdade__a__minha__mente__e__a__sua__são__interligadas,__eu__acordei__no__dia__em__que__você__nasceu__e__transito__pelo__lago__quando__acordo,__ou__sinto__sua__presença.__Você__esteve__aqui__ano__passado__"_

- Estive, em uma excursão do colégio.

_"__Viu?__Interligadas__"_

- Desculpa a pergunta, mas você tem nome?

"Meu primeiro mestre me deu o nome de Nessie, por isso o lago é Ness."

- Então Nessie, você vai vir comigo?

Nessie virou a cabeça para o lado oposto.

"_Pressinto__problemas,__meu__mestre__precisa__de__mim__"__._

- Preciso Nessie, você será de grande ajuda, para mim e Aliquam.

A dragão que encontrava-se deitada, no fundo do lago, levantou-se:

"_Suba em minhas costas mestre."_

Fiz o que Nessie queria, ela deu um impulso no fundo do lago, fazendo pequenos grãos de areia que se encontravam lá espalharem-se. E saiu voando do lago, assim como na imagem do livro na biblioteca. A ação começaria. Problemas estavam por vir.

**Continua...**

*.com/tumblr_


	6. 5 The First Training

The First Training.

O lago Ness de Aliquam não era nada parecido com o lago Ness na terra. Em Aliquam o lago era rodeado por gelo e haviam pequenos blocos de gelo no mesmo. Agora fora da água era possível ver tudo aquilo, eu havia voltado ao meu corpo normal, eu me transformaria apenas na água.

- _Então__essa__é__a__sua__verdadeira__forma,__mestre.__Admiro-me__que__seu__espírito__continue__igual._– falou Nessie.

- O meu espírito, é o mesmo do que o dos outros elementares? – pedi a dragão.

- _Sim,__mas__você__não__tem__suas__memórias,__é__como__se__seu__espírito__estivesse__começando__do__zero_.

- Você obedecerá à todos os elementares da água?

- _Sim,__esse__é__o__meu__dever__com__Aliquam_.

Neste momento voávamos cerca de 33 mil pés de altura agora, o ar de Aliquam não era rarefeito.

- _Você__ainda__não__consegue__produzir__água_. – falou Nessie.

- Eu posso produzir?

- _Com__certo__treino.__Tudo__que__você__fizer,__em__relação__à__água,__eu__poderei__repetir,__e__desde__que__o__último__elementar__desapareceu,__meus__poderes__também__desapareceram,__agora__eu__apenas__posso__voar.__É__claro__que__mais__alto__do__que__dragões__comuns._

Olhei para baixo, alguns pequenos dragões voavam lá em baixo, pareciam minúsculos.

- _Wyverns*,__são__menores__do__que__a__maioria__dos__dragões.__Alguns__são__controlados__pelos__feiticeiros__mais__poderosos__do__lado__Oeste.__E__o__lado__Leste__às__vezes__pode__controlar__Dracolichs__negros**_.

- Eles também estavam presentes nos livros da biblioteca, mas eu não prestei muita atenção.

Continuei conversando um pouco mais com Nessie sobre estas histórias de espíritos ancestrais e monstros mitológicos, tudo me fascinava, e fazer parte daquilo era incrível.

Alguns minutos Aliquam se passaram e voltamos para a vila dos feiticeiros, Nessie era mais rápida do que eu nadando, quando descemos todos se espantaram de ver um dragão daquele porte ser domado por um garoto tão novo.  
>Ouvi um forte barulho de asas e olhei para cima, um dragão vermelho descia dos céus. Quando pousou eu ouvi alguns sussurros em uma língua que não entendia.<p>

- _Linguagem__do__fogo,__mestre.__ – _falou Nessie_.__ – __Você__pode__apenas__escutar__seres__aquáticos__e__ninguém__pode__me__escutar,__e__a__única__pessoa__que__escuta__o__dragão__do__fogo__é__sua__mestra._

- Claro. – falei direcionando-me à Nessie.

- Ah, oi Eric. Deixe-me apresentar ao Vulcano, Vulcano Eric, Eric Vulcano.

O dragão baixou a cabeça em uma longa reverência.

- E esta é Nessie. – Acariciei minha dragão.

- Agora que todos estamos apresentados, que tal um pouco de treinamento? Afinal, como vocês já devem saber perigos estão por vir. – Sugeriu Johnny.

- Claro. – respondi junto com Lavender.

- Bom, tem um vasto campo mais adiante. Levem seus dragões.

Pouco tempo depois chegamos andando à uma grande campo, sua grama era mais verde do que qualquer outra que já havia visto. Um outro lago podia ser visto mais adiante e o enorme vulcão continuava à vista.

- Acho que podemos treinar aqui. O lago e o vulcão estão à vista. E vocês devem estar sentindo o magma e os lençóis freáticos, não é?

Balançamos nossas cabeças positivamente.

- Então vocês podem fazer esforço para controlá-los.

Fiquei surpreso, seria estranho controlar os lençóis freáticos, e a idéia de produzir água, como Nessie falara, era muito estranha.

Lavender fechou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se o máximo possível, mas não conseguiu fazer nada, pelo menos até agora. Fiz o mesmo me concentrando nos lençóis freáticos, nos quais havia viajado mais cedo.

Nada aconteceu.

- Vocês precisam de mais treinamentos. – falou Johnny vendo que nossos esforços forma em vão. – Vocês já conhecem suas formas mutantes?

- Já – falei.

- Sim, e eu sou horrível. – Falou Lavender.

- Mas fica mais poderosa quando se transforma. Vocês têm que controlar um jeito de transformarem-se sem entrar em contato com o elemento o qual dominam. Os outros conseguiam fazer isso. Vou precisar de mais concentração da parte de vocês.

Eu e Lavender fechamos os olhos novamente. Concentrei-me no barulho da água, da língua do povo Aqualandus, no gelo, na própria forma mutante. Até que senti algo passar sobre meu corpo, abri os olhos e vi que minha mãe estava transformada, mas o resto de meu corpo não estava.

- Isso é um começo! – exclamou o feiticeiro. – Agora tente de novo. Lavender concentre-se mais.

Fechei os olhos e pensei nas mesmas coisas e as duas mãos transformaram-se.

Passamos boa parte do dia treinando nossa transformação, agora estava conseguindo transformar as mãos, os braços, pés e pernas. Lavender já havia transformado até um pedaço de seus longos cabelos loiros. Que transformaram-se em fogo, mas logo apagaram-se.

Fomos comer mais alguma coisa, estava na hora da janta em Aliquam, o dia estava em seu crepúsculo, que era lindo naquela dimensão, Ele não tinhas as cores laranjadas da Terra, mas sim uma cor azul arroxeada. Inclusive seu Sol, vendo-o da terra era amarelo, mas dali trocava de cor durante o dia.

Com todo o cansaço do dia fomos dormir cedo.

No outro dia acordei pensando que tudo fora um sonho, mas na verdade não me surpreendi com as minhas mãos estarem semi-transformadas. Olhei para o lado e vi vários feiticeiros do oeste dormindo na mesma tenda.

Levantei-me coloquei uma roupa daquela dimensão. Era uma roupa com detalhes da cor da tatuagem de dragão e calças brancas da cor da capa dos feiticeiros. Logo levantei, afinal não conseguiria dormir mais do que aquilo. Saí da tenda e encontrei Lavender sentada na grama logo em frente. Sentei-me ao lado dela.

- É incrível não é? Quem diria que seríamos os elementares ontem?

Nessie voava mais ao longe, Vulcano continuava deitado em baixo de uma árvore de cerca de 30 metros de altura.

- Eu nunca poderia imaginar. – respondeu Lavender. – E nossas mães?

Eu não havia pensado nisso, nós estávamos longe da terra há cerca de um dia.

- O tempo na terra para quando vocês vêm para Aliquam. – falou a voz conhecida do meu amigo.

- Então nossas mães nem viram que a gente saiu da terra? Elas acham que ainda estamos no colégio? – indaguei.

- Provavelmente. – respondeu ele que agora desencostara-se da tenda. – Os feiticeiros já estão servindo os café-da-manhã na tenda principal. Vamos para lá?

Levantamos e fomos para a Tenda que encontrava-se no meio da vila.

Ela era muito grande, Nessie e Vulcano poderiam brincar de pique-esconde naquela tenda, mas por fora ela era do tamanho das outras. Provavelmente era um feitiço. Comemos pouca coisa e logo fomos convidados, ou melhor falando, mandados treinar por Johnny.

Depois de cerca de uma hora, pensando nas mesmas coisas consegui uma transformação completa, minhas guelras estavam fechadas agora, deveria ser pelo ar atmosférico e não o oxigênio nas águas. Minha transformação demorou pouco e já havia voltado ao normal. Lavender conseguiu uma transformação completa mais longa, ela estava parecida comigo, tinha perdido seus aspectos femininos e parecia mais num dragão em forma humana***. Percebi que a mente dela agora trabalhava naquela língua do fogo, a qual não entendia.

O resto do dia foi baseado de novo em treinos de transformações, eu não estava mais conseguindo suportar aqueles treinos, queria treinar minhas habilidades com água, com a Nessie e quem sabe até com o gelo, mas Johnny insistia que transformados seríamos mais fortes, então esse estágio devia ser completado antes de qualquer coisa.

Um arrepio passou por minha coluna no fim do dia, Lavender parecia ter sentido o mesmo arrepio, algo não estava bem, tinha a sensação de descobrir isso logo.

* ./_hOGsAwSnPGA/TG4DZyr4TrI/AAAAAAAAAD8/us-u4w_t4q8/s400/DRAGO_~

./_

*** .com/tumblr_


	7. 6 Hurricane

Hurricane.

Uma semana havia passado no acampamento, tudo na Terra continuava normal, mas ali era diferente. Lavender e eu conseguimos fazer um treinamento pesado e agora nos transformávamos por completo e quando quiséssemos. Mas tudo ainda estava acontecendo muito rápido e não esperávamos que nossa missão viesse tão rapidamente. Johnny convocou-nos à tenda central, que mudava todo dia, hoje parecia uma base de controle.

- Primeira missão a caminho. – falou ele quando nos viu entrando. – Os furacões se intensificaram anormalmente e estão passando pela fenda dimensional da Terra. O tempo voltou a correr por lá. Creio que agora vocês devem estar desaparecidos à um dia, alguns feiticeiros vão fazer seus pais acreditarem em outra coisa, já foram enviados, eles não lembrarão que vocês estão desaparecidos. – explicou ele.

Então a fenda havia se quebrado, o tempo voltara ao normal.

- E como a gente faz para criar portais? – indaguei.

- Bem, vocês precisarão de certo treino com Merlin. O maior feiticeiro do lado Oeste.

- Merlin existe? – pediu a garota britânica surpresa.

- Claro, assim como várias outras "lendas" da terra. O lado Leste é dominado pela Bruxa Morgana. Aqui. – ele andou até uma prateleira ao lado, sua capa arrastava no chão fazendo um barulho estranho na tenda silenciosa, pegou um grosso livro, o mesmo daquela biblioteca.

O feiticeiro reparou que eu observava o conhecido livro.

- Esse livro não é o da – começou Lavender.

- Biblioteca? – completei.

- Sim, vocês acharam que ele apareceu sozinho lá? Nós colocamos lá um dia antes do aniversário de vocês. – ele agora folheava o livro. – Aqui. – ele apontou para a foto de uma mulher com aparência grotesca e pele em um tom verde, vestes pretas e roxas, umas longa capa. – Morgana.

A bruxa parecia mexer-se na foto, sua aparência grotesca dava esta sensação. Seus cabelos eram desgrenhados, algumas águias fariam um belo ninho ali.

- Voltando à missão. – falou Johnny voltando aos computadores centrais. – Este é o local onde vocês devem ir. – Um ponto vermelho surgiu em um mapa gigantesco, era no meio do oceano. – Oceano Atlântico para vocês. Um dois furacões surgiram na superfície e estão quase se chocando com a água, isso poderia ser catastrófico para a população de lá. É o primeiro destino de vocês.- ele se levantou. – Peguem seus dragões. Boa Sorte Elementares.

Nos despedimos e subimos nos nossos dragões.

- Oceano Atlântico. – ordenamos e os dragões levantaram vôo.

"_Mestre,__você__conseguiu.__"_ falou Nessie depois de um tempo.

"_Consegui__o__que?__" _pensei na linguagem de minha dragão transmitindo meus pensamentos a ela, não tinha a mínima idéia do que ela falava.

"_Produzir__água.__" _respondeu ela.

"_Mas__eu__não-__" _Fui interrompido por um canhão d'água que saiu da bocarra de Nessie. _"__Eu__consigo__fazer__isso_?"

"_Sim mestre."_

Lavender voava longe e não deveria ter visto isso, levantei minha mão e me concentrei em tudo que me lembrava da água.

Senti um ligeiro frio na palmas da minha mão e logo depois algo úmido, muito úmido em minha mão, abri meus olhos e um pequeno jato d'água saia de minha mão. Impressionei-me e fui para o lado quase caindo de meu dragão e dando um urro de medo e felicidade. Lavender se aproximou com Vulcano.

- Estamos chegando. – avisei.

- Como você sabe? – ela indagou.

- Eu não sei como, mas eu sei.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e Nessie começou a descer, dois furacões estavam à vista mais ao horizonte, não eram furacões grandes, mas eram suficientes para causarem um grande estrago se chocassem-se com a água, uma garota de cerca da nossa idade estava no meio. Ela era ruiva e tinha os olhos brancos, sem resquício de pupila e íris. Usava roupas brancas e voava em um dragão branco, aquele do livro, tinha o tamanho de Nessie e Vulcano, mas este estava sendo diferente do dragão do livro. Tanto ele quanto sua mestra tinham listras negras, como cortes em seus rostos e no dragão por todo o corpo. O olho do dragão era de um amarelo vivo. Ele parecia...Possuído por uma energia negativa, assim como a mestra.

A garota montada no dragão branco deu uma grande e assustadora gargalhada. Um arrepio passou por toda a minha coluna e minha espinha. Sua voz era esganiçada, mas não era apenas uma, várias vozes diferentes misturavam-se.

- Vejo mais Elementares. - gritou ela assustadoramente.

- Você é uma também? – pedi com a voz o mais firme possível.

- Claro. – sua voz ribombou pelos furacões ao seu lado, o tempo estava fechado. – Meu nome é Juno.

- Por que ela está se apresentando? – pediu Lavender para mim.

- Não sei! – falei em tom de voz normal, que pareceu um sussurro. – Eu sou Eric. – apresentei-me.

- Lavender. – os olhos da loira brilharam na cor do fogo.

- Estão prontos? – disse a ruiva.

- Prontos para que? – pedi.

- Morrer! – E com um simples movimento de mão ela lançou um tufão em nossa direção, seu dragão a imitou. Nessie mergulhou no oceano e vi de relance que Vulcano havia subido mais. Transformei-me logo após me molhar. A espada azul brilhante apareceu na minha mão novamente. Quando Nessie saiu da água os furacões estavam mais perto ainda da água, puxavam as asas da dragão. Tentei lançar um jato d'água que dessa vez saiu maior por eu estar em minha forma mutante. Distanciamo-nos dos furacões. Juno e seu dragão ainda atacavam.

Lavender havia se transformado também, seus olhos agora queimavam da cor da lava. Ela balançou a mão e um jato de fogo saiu da mesma. Seu dragão fez o mesmo com a boca.

- Achou que era só você que havia conseguido produzir algo? – falou ela sorrindo para mim.

Um tufão voou em direção a ela e Vulcano eles estavam caindo.

"_Nessie__Ajude-os.__"_

A dragão voou por baixo dos dois e levantou-os, mas não muito. Apenas evitou que caíssem no mar. Não iria agüentar por muito tempo, mas Vulcano conseguiu se recobrar e dar impulso voltando a voar, Lavender estava desacordada e agora voltava ao normal aos poucos. Vulcano atacou Juno com um golpe de fogo. Eu e Nessie atacamos ela com fogo. A ruiva usou os furacões ao lado para se defender, mas um deles foi extinto.

- VOCÊS VÃO SE ARREPENDER! – gritou ela.

O outro furacão agora se encostara à água que passava por seus sulcos se enrolando com o vento. Alguns Peixes e Hipocampos que passavam por aí agora voavam por onde o tufão de água passava.

Vulcano agora estava sendo sugado. Lavender estava caindo. Segurei-a com o máximo de força possível. Ela não iria cair, não enquanto eu estivesse ali. A água me chamava, eu poderia ouvir os Hipocampos gritando "Ajude-nos", eu teria que fazer isso.

"_Nessie, proteja Lavender, eu pularei."_

"_Tudo bem mestre"_

Pulei dando um mergulho na água, os monstros do mar estavam indo em direção ao tufão, inclusive eu estava sendo puxado. Concentrei-me em tudo que me dava forças, em minha família, Nessie, Johnny, e Lave...Algo rugiu dentro de mim. Primeiramente uma dor excruciante. Abri meus olhos, eles brilhavam em azul, da mesma cor da tatuagem de dragão. A água começou a se mexer ao lado inverso. Ela me levou para cima, o tufão agora estava sendo extinto com a água fugindo dele. O tufão se extinguia.

Juno urrava de raiva.

- Seu maldito. Vai ter volta. Vai sim. Pode esperar. – E seu dragão voou para o lado Leste.

O mar continuava agitado. Eu não senti mais nada, apenas caí em sono profundo.


	8. 7 Inside my Dreams

Inside my Dreams

_Salve-me!__Por__favor.__Eu__lhe__imploro._

Acordei quando estávamos na praia. A noite começava a cair, uma voz ecoava por minha cabeça, meu peito ardia e eu mal conseguia abri os olhos. Mas a visão a seguir foi a de duas cabeças gigantes de dragões me olhando.

- Você está bem? – pediu a britânica.

- Eu, estou. – respondi. Os olhos da garota que haviam voltado ao normal agora voltaram a brilhar. Ela me abraçou.

- Juno sumiu depois que você tirou a água daquele tufão. Você foi ótimo! – exclamou ela.

- Na verdade eu nem sei como eu fiz aquilo. Eu apenas fiz.

- Mas ajudou, e muito.

A garota me ajudou a sentar. Eu estava zonzo.

- Acho melhor você vir junto comigo em cima do Vulcano. Nessie pode ir voando ao lado. – A dragão assentiu ouvindo a garota. Provavelmente ela entendia a linguagem humana.

Alguns tantos minutos depois eu estava menos zonzo e estava agarrado às costas de Vulcano. Nessie voava logo ao lado sempre me observando. Chegamos ao acampamento do lado Oeste.

Desci cambaleando do dragão vermelho. Lavender me ajudou para eu não cair e Nessie usava a cabeça para me suportar atrás. Johnny veio correndo logo atrás.

- O que houve? – falou ele preocupado.

- Abuso do poder. – falou Lavender soltando um sorriso. – Precisa de repouso.

Os dois me levaram para o posto médico onde alguns feiticeiros praticavam magias de cura. Deitei-me em uma das confortáveis camas dali.

- Repouse bem. – falou Johnny.

- Boa Noite. – Lavender me deu um tapinha no ombro.

Os dois saíram da tenda hospitalar e depois eu e mais umas duas pessoas que estavam ali ficamos sozinhos e logo adormecemos.

Imagens confusas e palavras soltas marcaram meu sonho. A garota ruiva passava por lá, mas sem cicatrizes e cortes negros em sua aparência. Pedindo socorro. Em diversas línguas e cada vez que meu sonho mudava, ela aparecia com diferentes aparências, mas era inconfundível sua vontade de fugir de algo que a prendera. Várias e várias vezes quilo se repetiu até que acordei com Lavender me sacudido.

- Eric! Acorde! – exclamou ela.

Abri meus olhos assustado, eu transpirava demais, e estava agitado.

- Você está bem? – pediu ela preocupada.

- Estou, só alguns sonhos estranhos, com aquela garota, a Juno. Ela pedia ajuda e para salvarem ela, mas não falava salvarem do quê.

- Com a Juno? – indagou ela surpresa.

- Sim. Eu não sei o que era, mas eu acho que ela precisa de ajuda.

- Você acha que mesmo depois de ela nos atacar ela precisa de ajuda? – falou exasperada. – Quem sabe você precisa de ajuda. – e saiu da tenda bufando.

Johnny entrou em seguida.

- Não pude deixar de ouvir. Sonhos estranhos? – falou ele se sentando onde Lavender estava em um banquinho ao lado da cama.

- Bastante. – contei para ele tudo o que lembrava do sonho, as aparências de Juno, a vontade dela de ser libertada e o resto.

- Durma de novo, ainda é madrugada. Tenho alguém que você deve conhecer. – falou ele. – Minha mãe.

- Sua mãe?

- Sim, uma feiticeira poderosa. Agora durma.

O resto da noite passou rapidamente e mal levantei Johnny já estava pronto para me levar para conhecer sua Mãe. Maylene. Levou a sua tenda, não parecia muita coisa por fora, mas o feitiço colocado escondia a beleza magnífica da casa. Suas paredes brancas, cortinas de seda e poltronas azuis claras confortáveis. A escadaria de mármore polido a qual Maylene descia.

Ela era uma mulher de cabelos Castanho-claros, usava uma longa capa branca e tinha um brilho natural. Seu olho era azul claro e seu rosto era sereno. Johnny acompanhava-a com o olhar, e eu também.

- Olá. – falou a mulher. Sua voz era serena e transparecia calma.

- Olá. – cumprimentei-a.

- Você está aqui pelos seus sonhos então?

- Estou sim.

- Eu posso ajudar você a decifrá-los.

- É isso que eu quero.

Eles passaram do Hall de entrada para uma sala que era pequena e continha apenas uma mesa redonda com quatro cadeiras. Uma longa toalha branca assim como todo o resto da casa, as cadeiras tinham almofadas da cor das poltronas. Ele, Johnny e a mãe dele sentaram-se em volta da mesa.

- Jonathan, acho que você não poderá ficar aqui. Espere ali fora. – falou Maylene. – o garoto de mais de duzentos anos saiu. – Me dê sua mão.

Fiz o que Maylene pediu, suas mãos estavam geladas.

- Concentre-se em seus sonhos. E depois tente revivê-los.

Um branco aconteceu e lá estava eu em meu sonho maluco de novo.

_Salve-me!__Preciso__de__sua__ajuda!__Imploro__para__você__me__salvar__Eric.__Por__favor,__estou__presa._

Maylene agora estava parada ao meu lado observando todos os detalhes da garota e do sonho.

- Está é a elementar do Ar?

- É sim. – respondi. – Mas quando eu e Lavender a vimos, ela estava com manchas negras em forma de cortes e tinha cicatrizes.

- Manchas negras? – pediu Maylene com interesse.

_Ajude-me!_

- Sim.

- Magia negra. – murmurou a feiticeira. – Eles tem o controle mental agora. – ela falava para si, mas era audível.

- Controle mental? – pedi confuso. – Isso é uma brincadeira?

- Infelizmente não, há anos o lado Leste tenta fazer o controle mental e parece que finalmente conseguiram, Morgana fortaleceu seu exército. A guerra está por vir. Eles estão... – houve uma pausa. – Chegando.

O sonho se dissipou, nós voltamos para a casa de Johnny e eu estava transpirando assim como quando o sonho terminara mais cedo.

- Jonathan! – exclamou a mulher. – Avise Merlin, a guerra está por vir, temos que fortalecer nossas defesas. E você, Eric, salve Juno e proteja Lavender. É só isso que te peço.

Só isso. Era tão pouca coisa que eu nem fiquei preocupado. Eu havia pressentido que a guerra estava por vir, apenas por Johnny ter me falado que havia muito tempo de que os elementares não surgiam, e agora nós estávamos lá de novo, e a guerra estava por vir. E por enquanto eu não podia fazer nada.

Saí da casa de Maylene aturdido, era eu que tinha que salvar Juno, por isso ela apareceu para mim e não para Lavender. E onde estaria Lavender? Procurei-a por um bom tempo até encontrá-la perto do vulcão, a temperatura era tão alta que eu quase sentia minha pele derreter, mas para ela era indiferente, já havia mergulhado na lava várias vezes e não sentira nada.

- Oi Lavender. – cumprimentei-a e fui completamente ignorado. – Por que você não esta falando comigo?

- Eu estou falando com você, apenas não quis te responder.

- Que bom saber disso, você não quer mais me responder. – falei ironicamente.

- Eu só estou... – houve uma pausa. – Preocupada com a vida.

Eu sabia que não era aquilo que ela queria falar, tentei ler seus pensamentos, mas ela os bloqueava.

- E você ainda tenta ler minha mente. Saiba que eu aprendi a bloqueá-la de você Eric.

- Eu acho que você irá ter que me ensinar a fazer isso. Temos problemas com controles mentais.

Ela me olhou pela primeira vez desde que eu chegara ali.

- Controles mentais?

- O Lado Leste está criando um exército controlado pela mente. Inclusive Juno, por isso as manchas negras sem eu rosto. – Lavender fechou a cara de novo. – E os olhos amarelos de seu dragão. Kira a levou para o lado negro, e agora eu preciso salvá-la. E...Te proteger. – falei.

- Espero que você me proteja bem Peixe. – ela sorriu e me deu um carinhoso abraço. – Desculpe-me por te ignorar. Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

E depois saímos em direção a vila dos feiticeiros novamente.


	9. 8 A Visit to Merlin

Visit to Merlin.

Logo após a conversa com Lavender acabamos por adormecer, mais alguns sonhos doidos durante a noite e já estava me acostumando a isso. A ruiva pedindo por socorro e tudo mais. Mas algo diferente aconteceu seu dragão também apareceu, eu não o entendia, mas seus olhos pediam piedade, era possível vê-los. Mas continuei ali, sem poder fazer nada. Pelo menos, não agora.

Logo cedo Jonathan (como passei a chamá-lo depois da visita que fiz para a mãe dele) nos acordou dizendo que tinha algo importante que deveríamos fazer: visitar Merlin, o feiticeiro mais poderoso de todos os tempos.

- Vai ser uma longa viagem. Aliás, ele mora num lugar tão frio que a maioria das pessoas nem consegue chegar até ele. – falou o meu amigo.

- Calor pra mim não vai ser problema para mim. Aliás, eu posso produzir um pouco de fogo. Não é? – falou Lavender sorrindo.

- Com certeza. E o castelo de Merlin localiza-se na Cordilheira dos Andes, América do Sul. Boa viagem a vocês.

- Mas se é tão longe, como você o avisou sobre a guerra e já voltou? – pedi confuso.

- Existem rituais Eric. Rituais realmente úteis. Agora, acho que vocês devem ir.

- Tudo bem então. Vamos Lavender. – saímos da tenda principal e nos direcionamos aos dragões, eles seriam muito úteis, viajar um continente quase completo não era nada fácil.

- Preparada para um grande vôo? – pedi à Nessie.

"_Tudo__que__meu__mestre__queira.__"_ – respondeu.

- Obrigado Nessie.

A dragão assentiu com a cabeça.

Lavender montara em Vulcano e emanava um pequeno calor, mas era natural depois que viemos para Aliquam, afinal, controlar o fogo tem suas vantagens. Levantamos vôo. Lado a lado os dragões voavam.

- Como você acha que vai ser? – pediu Lavender. – Encontrar-se com o maior feiticeiro de todos os tempos?

- Confuso, mas provavelmente educativo. – respondi com um sorriso no rosto e depois seguimos em um silêncio absoluto.

Paramos depois de quase 6 horas Aliquam, é claro que estávamos preocupados, mas tanto tempo sem comer já estava me deixando louco, paramos para comer e descansar nossos dragões.

- É estranho não é? – falou Lavender em uma pergunta quase retórica. – Estar em uma outra dimensão. Mas parece nossa casa.

- Não parece. É nossa casa. E será assim enquanto vivermos. E nossos espíritos também.

- Mas você não sente falta da Terra? – pediu ela.

- Um pouco, mas ainda vamos voltar para lá.

- E como você pode ter certeza?

- Eu não tenho, mas eu prometo para você.

Ela sorriu.

- Espero que você cumpra suas promessas.

- Eu irei.

Depois de comermos e deixarmos os dragões darem uma descansada, subimos aos céus novamente em direção À Cordilheira dos Andes.

Mais 3 horas voando e estávamos, finalmente, chegando. Minhas costas chegavam a doer. A viagem realmente fora muito longa.

Avistei de longe um castelo acima das montanhas e bem acima das nuvens. Era feito de pedras brancas e tinha cinco torres, as portas eram de uma madeira bonita e quase extinta na terra, provavelmente as maiores partes das árvores estivessem em Aliquam. Um homem barbudo e de longas capas encontrava-se na entrada do castelo, e indicou um lugar aonde pudemos pousar com nossos dragões.

Ele logo veio atrás dizendo para quem quisesse ouvir:

- Olá, olá! Eu sou Merlin. Jonathan me avisou que vocês viriam e eu quis recebê-los pessoalmente. – falou o homem barbudo.

- Eu sou Eric. – apresentei-me estendo a mão.

- Lavender. – falou a loira.

Eu esfreguei meus braços, realmente estava muito frio ali. Tentei ficar o mais perto de Lavender na tentativa de me esquentar um pouco.

- Entrem, entrem. – convidou o velho entusiasmado.

E assim fizemos. O castelo era grande por fora e gigante por dentro. Seus móveis luxuosos deixavam o ambiente totalmente bonito, cores claras predominavam afinal ele era o líder dos feiticeiros do Oeste. Um trono que continha um cristal de luz nas costas encontrava-se ao fundo. Merlin dirigiu-se a ele, e quando se sentou murmurou algumas coisas e logo uma mesa de escritório e confortáveis poltronas pareceram na frente do trono.

- Sentem-se.

Eu e Lavender nos sentamos.

- Então Eric, você teve sonhos com as trevas? – pediu ele.

- Tive sim, Sr. – falei com a voz trêmula.

- Então, a guerra está por vir mesmo.

- Provavelmente. – respondeu Lavender. – Falaram-nos que quando elementares surgem é por causa de problemas.

- Realmente, mas este conflito é diferente. Todos deveriam salvar o mundo de uma ameaça externa. Mas agora, o mundo deve ser salvo do Oriente. As trevas estão avançando, eu posso sentir. Afinal, minha filha está se fortalecendo.

- Sua filha? – perguntei aturdido.

- Sim, Morgana. Ela sempre foi a ovelha negra da família, e se dedicou as trevas toda sua vida, agora se tornou uma bruxa que pratica magia negra muito bem, e continua treinando, em busca da perfeição.

- Então...Morgana é sua filha? – Indagou Lavender tão aturdida quanto eu.

- É sim, e eu não tenho vergonha dela como todos pensam. Acham que eu deveria ter vergonha de ela ser a líder do Oriente, mas eu não consigo, eu às vezes me sinto orgulhoso, por ela ter buscado sabedoria. Mesmo sendo magia negra.

- Orgulho? Tem certeza? – indaguei retoricamente.

- Sim. – respondeu o velho sem perceber que pedi retoricamente. – Nem sempre nossos filhos são tão dedicados, mas nem sempre eles são completamente do bem, todos tem defeitos e Morgana tem o dela.

Eu e Lavender estávamos mais aturdidos do que nunca.

- Bom, acho que vocês vieram pedir ajuda, não é? – pediu o velho vendo nossas expressões.

- Bom, Johnny nos falou que nós poderíamos criar magia, e essa magia seria

boa na luta contra o Oriente. – falei.

- Não creio nisso. Apenas descendentes de feiticeiros podem criar magia. O máximo que vocês poderão fazer são rituais neutros. Como o da abertura de portais. Mas para isso, um ano será necessário em Aliquam para portais serem feitos, não é muito fácil e em um ano um pouco de magia surge em pessoas que não são feiticeiras, Jonathan esqueceu de mencionar isso.

- Esqueceu, com certeza. – falou a loira.

- Era só isso? – pediu o mago.

- Bem, você sabe alguém que possa nos treinar junto com nossos dragões? – pedi.

- Acho que conheço alguém sim. – ele bateu palmas, murmurou as palavras **Apello****Serventus**e algumas vestes surgiram do nada e flutuavam na forma de uma pessoa depois ele mandou-as avisar um homem chamado Goobi. Um nome bem estranho o qual me segurei para não rir. E me arrependeria se tivesse rido.

Algum tempo depois, um homem de um metro e noventa, com corpo musculoso e aparente, com cicatrizes pelos braços e pelo rosto apareceu pela porta. Parecia alguém que eu não gostaria de desafiar.

- Meu nome é Grobi. Mas todos me chamam de Goobi. – ele estendeu a mão, sua voz era grossa e me deixou com um pouco de medo, eu confesso.

- Eu sou Lavender e este é o Eric. – eu cumprimentei ele e Lavender nos apresentou.

- Goobi, eles querem fazer um treinamento com dragões. – explicou Merlin.

- Dragões? – ele, que estava virado para Merlin voltou-se para nós. – Tem certeza? Eles são animais perigosos para serem domados.

- Nós temos os nossos dragões. – falei.

- Goobi, acho melhor você olhar para o braço deles.

Assim que Merlin falou isso, Grobi olhou para meu braço e de Lavender, na posição onde as tatuagens de dragão brilhavam fortemente.

- Oh! Desculpe-me. Eu não tinha visto que vocês eram Elementares. – e fez uma breve reverência. – Então vamos treinar.

E saímos por uma porta ao fundo.

O cenário com neve havia desaparecido. Um calor agradável emanava daquele jardim, Vulcano e Nessie se encontravam lá. O Jardim tinha cerca do tamanho de uma pequena cidade e vários outros dragões. Nessie e Vulcano sentiram nossa presença e logo aproximaram-se.

- Então estes dragões que apareceram por aqui são seus? – falou Grobi. Estava mais exclamando do que perguntando, mesmo assim assenti.

Subi em Nessie e Lavender em Vulcano. Deveríamos nos preparar para a guerra eminente. Era uma guerra ao estilo "Guerra Fria". Ocidentais X Orientais. Magia Branca X Magia Negra. Os times estavam prontos.

- Que os treinos comecem!


	10. 9 The Battles Begins

The Battles Begins.

Os treinos começaram pesadamente. Goobi nos disse que deveríamos aprender a dominar nossos elementos por completo antes de atacarmos com dragões e foi isso que fizemos. Produzíamos cada vez mais rapidamente nossos poderes e cada vez mais poderosos. A mesma sensação surgia na palma de minha mão quando produzia água, ela gelava e depois ficava úmida, por fim transformava aquela sensação em poderosos jatos d'água. Às vezes com o esforço sentia uma leve tontura, e uma vez cheguei a tropeçar. Agora a noite já caía e iríamos ficar no castelo de Merlin. No outro dia começariam os treinos com nossos dragões, eu estava ansioso e por isso demorei a cair no sono.

O café da manhã no castelo era divino, as comidas eram típicas de Aliquam, então eu não sabia o nome, mas uma parecia com uma torta de nozes e chocolate: O Manjar dos Deuses. Goobi já estava vestido com roupas anti-fogo e me deu uma, Lavender não se preocupou com isso, afinal o fogo não poderia machucá-la. Mas isso não significava que ela não tinha que tomar cuidado com as garras e outros poderes dos dragões Wyverns, que emitiam luz, não fogo.

- Vamos lá. – falou Goobi, com a voz abafada pelo capacete e atiçou um dragão, que logo lançou chamas para todos os lados, Lavender controlou-as para não me atingirem de surpresa. – Mais atenção! – pediu Goobi.

Mais dragões foram atiçados e tudo agora queimava. Nessie olhava atentamente para mim, esperava o momento certo para me proteger caso precisasse, mas Lavender fazia isso perfeitamente. Ela estava com o domínio completo do fogo agora, havia se transformado logo antes e seus olhos estavam da cor da lava de novo. Eu tentava domar os dragões, mas não era uma tarefa fácil. Goobi apenas dava instruções e atiçava os dragões, e isso não ajudava em muita coisa, apenas piorava. Agora alguns Wyverns davam sinal de vida e começavam a voar preparados para o ataque, com suas garras ou com sua luz. O maior dos Wyverns se encontrava dormindo embaixo de uma grande árvore, e parecia não querer acordar tão cedo.

A manhã passou rapidamente, à tarde treinaríamos com monstros aquáticos e serpentes do mar, teríamos que fazer uma breve viagem ao Oceano Pacífico que ficava alguns quilômetros de distância da base da cordilheira, não gastaríamos tanto tempo.

Cerca de meia hora depois de iniciarmos viagem chegamos ao Oceano Pacífico. Goobi viera voando em um Wyvern ao qual tinha domínio com o uso de magia branca. Agora Lavender colocara roupas de mergulho assim como Goobi, e eu apenas me transformei.

Na água Hipocampos passeavam felizes e me cumprimentavam com reverências e palavras que me davam superioridade à eles, mas nem todos os monstros marinhos eram simpáticos como hipocampos, algumas Scyllas com duas cabeças ou mais nos atacavam de vez em quando. Serpentes marinhas também apareceram logo e foram nocauteadas por nós, algumas saíam voando quando usava meu poder e as jogava para fora da água. Algumas enguias ainda conseguiam nos dar choques, mas eram detidas ou por magias de Goobi, ou por algum poder meu. Lavender não podia fazer nada naquele ambiente e se sentia desconfortável. Por isso o treino aquático não demorou tanto quanto o treino no castelo de Merlin e logo voltamos para o mesmo.

Chegando lá fomos convidados a entrar na sala de comando de Merlin, era parecido com a tenda principal. Computadores por todos os lados em uma sala espaçosa e completamente clara, Merlin estava sentado em uma poltrona azul celestial na frente do computador central.

- Temos problemas. Vocês terão de voltar imediatamente à Lightbolt pegar seu amigo Johnny e ir para a divisa do mundo, acho que na Terra chama-se Alemanha. – falou o feiticeiro poderoso. – Eu criarei um portal para vocês chegarem lá rápido.

O velho levantou-se e murmurou algumas palavras e um portal branco com manchas azuis celeste surgiu na frente de Merlin.

- Boa Sorte! – desejou-nos.

Eu e Lavender pulamos para o portal, mais uma vez os meus órgãos se desgrudaram do meu corpo e voltaram ao lugar quando saímos do portal em Lightbolt dentro da tenda principal onde se encontrava Jonathan vestido com a sua longa capa branca e agora luvas de escamas de dragão da mesma cor, segurava um cajado de cor branca com um cristal da cor azul também, afinal era um cajado de luz e o azul e o branco representam a luz em sua forma pura.

- Juno está atacando novamente, Terry, o elementar da Terra está desaparecido, e todos crêem que ele esteja do lado de Morgana. Está na hora da ação. Espero que vocês tenham aprendido como controlar a maioria dos seus poderes. Esperem aqui enquanto vou chamar alguns outros feiticeiros já que fomos informados de que Juno não está sozinha desta vez, levaremos nossos Wyverns também. – O garoto saiu da tenda.

- Os problemas estão por vir. – falou a garota britânica que estava ao meu lado.

- Infelizmente. – falei com a voz triste.

Não demorou muito para Johnny entrar na tenda, sendo seguido de feiticeiros e feiticeiras que aparentavam ter a mesma idade dele, usavam cajados menores e alguns tinham apenas varinhas também da cor branca.

- Vamos lá.

Subi em Nessie e Lavender subiu em Vulcano e nos transformamos em nossa forma mutante. Johnny subiu em uma grande e poderoso Wyvern que eu havia visto na casa de Maylene e os outros feiticeiros foram em duplas nos outros Wyverns. Estávamos em cerca de dez dragões que cuspiam luz, uma que cuspia água e outro que cuspia fogo, mais dois elementares e vinte feiticeiros do Oeste.

Com um aceno de cajado Jonathan criou um portal grande o suficiente para um dragão de 15 metros de comprimento e 13 de altura passar, iríamos direto para a região da Alemanha em segundos. Logo após entrarmos no portal pudemos ouvir os dragões gritando de dor assim como eu e Lavender fizemos quando viajamos da Terra para Aliquam, provavelmente a dor deles era intensa e o portal parecia não ter fim, até que finalmente saíram dele.

Encontravam-se em um local onde existia bastante terra, um local seco onde não existia vida, era como um deserto, mas um deserto gelado. O sol brilhava em uma parte enquanto do outro lado (onde ficava o muro de Berlim na Terra) era como se a escuridão tivesse tomado posse, como em um eclipse eterno. Ao longe podiam ser vistos Dracolichs Negros e Vermelhos voando com Drows, que eram os feiticeiros negros poderosos transformados em meio-bruxo meio-elfo por um ritual de magia, eu havia lido isso na biblioteca naquele dia. Eles tinham uma aparência estranha, com orelhas pontudas e pele azul escura misturada com roxo, mas não era um azul de luz, e sim um azul que trazia um sentimento ruim apenas de ser observado. Usavam vestes roxas e pretas, poucos usavam cajados. Juno vinha logo atrás montada em seus dragão, que por sinal era branco, o olho do dragão continuava em um amarelo maldoso e a sua mestra estava com os olhos brancos com as mesmas cicatrizes e cortes negros, continuava dominada pela magia negra.

Agora todos do lado Oeste alinhavam-se na divisão clara do local enquanto as pessoas, ou Drows, alinhavam-se no lado onde existia o Eclipse. Uma mulher que aparentava vinte anos (provavelmente tinha 400) estava logo atrás de Juno em cima de um Dracolich Negro, tinha cabelos roxos da cor de suas vestes, carregava um cajado negro com um cristal também roxo, sua pele estava indo para um tom de verde, seus olhos eram vermelhos, mas não da cor do fogo como os de Lavender e sim da cor do sangue. Ela olho bem para Johnny que estava logo atrás de mim e de Lavender.

- Jonathan, que prazer te ver de novo. – falou ironicamente.

- O prazer é todo meu Kira. – retrucou.

Então aquela mulher era Kira que havia levado Juno para o lado Leste. Olhei para os olhos de Juno, uma dor passou por minha cabeça e quase caí de Nessie, Kira percebeu este ponto de fraqueza, uma voz passou pela minha cabeça _Salve-me__Eric_. Era a voz de Juno sem o efeito das trevas, a voz dela foi acompanhada da voz aguda de Kira: "ATAQUEM-OS."

Tudo foi muito rápido mas eu podia assim mesmo ver os Dracolichs invadindo o local onde o sol ainda aparecia e Wyverns defenderem-se lançando bolas de luz na direção dos seres negros. E logo o local do Eclipse também foi invadido por Wyverns e feiticeiros do Ocidente. Uma guerra havia começado. Das varinhas dos feiticeiros brancos saiam magias bondosas e de luz enquanto as magias negras faziam as pessoas sentirem dor e serem torturadas. Wyverns continuavam lançando luz enquanto Johnny e Kira faziam uma batalha Luz x Trevas voando alto, eu e Laveder fomos atrás de Juno.

A garota logo que percebeu nossa presença deu uma risada grotesca com a voz duplicada e assustadora. Depois começou a lançar ventos e tufões na nossa direção, seu dragões fazia o mesmo, os olhos amarelos brilhavam fortemente, eu e Lavender agora nos defendíamos usando nossos poderes, Nessie lançava poderosos canhões de água e eu os controlava, Lavender e Vulcano produziam fogo, porém Juno conseguia defender-se mandando tudo para longe até que um Wyvern que estava sem feiticeiros o dominando passou cuspindo luz para todos os lados, Juno e Lavender estavam duelando, eu protegi Lavender que estava ao meu lado com um escudo de água e o dragão de Juno foi atingido. Os olhos amarelos vacilaram entre a cor normal e depois voltaram a cor amarela, o dragão começou a despencar, mas Juno fez as correntes de vento levantarem o dragão novamente.

Mas era tarde eu havia descoberto. A luz quebrava o feitiço das trevas, o controle mental iria acabar, mas como eu iria fazer aquilo sem magia e sem um Wyvern? Tinha que pedir ajuda para Johnny, mas ele não iria poder me ajudar, a batalha com Kira estava acirrada e os outros feiticeiros batalhavam contra os Drows que estavam em maior número. Alguns feiticeiros estavam caídos na terra ressecada.

Era hora de sermos heróis e resgatarmos Juno de algum modo, mas eu deveria fazer isso, Lavender poderia me ajudar, mas Juno falara comigo, eu era seu salvador.

Avancei com Nessie para cima do dragão de ar e golpeei-o com minha espada, o dragão urrou e lançou um pequeno tufão em minha direção. Juno estava fora do dragão flutuando na direção de Lavender atacando-a, mas às vezes ela mostrava-se contra tudo que fazia, ela não queria estar fazendo aquilo, mas a escuridão tomava conta de quase toda a sua mente e todo seu corpo, ela não tinha como evitar.

Eu e Nessie atacamos tanto que o dragão acabou caindo nas terras ressecadas assim como vários feiticeiros que estavam lá, por pouco ele não caiu por cima de vários feiticeiros que estavam por ali. A maioria caída eram feiticeiros do Oeste.

- Volte aqui Kira. – ouvi Johnny gritar voou com seu dragão em direção a Kira que abrira um grande portal.

- Juno, venha! – gritou a mulher. A garota de cabelos ruivos demorou a obedecer, finalmente ela parecia estar tentando tomar controle da escuridão que a dominava.

- Juno, você consegue! – gritei em tom de incentivo.

- Vamos Juno! – Ajudou Lavender.

Mas foi em vão, a garota tentou novamente mas acabou cedendo as trevas e voou até o portal que fechou-se logo atrás dela e não deixou que Johnny passasse, os outros Drows criaram portais individuais e fugiram da batalha.

- Ainda não acabou! – gritou Johnny para o nada.

Observei que poucos feiticeiros do Ocidente continuavam de pé, a maioria se encontrava ferida no chão, desci meu dragão e fui seguido por Lavender.

- Feiticeiros dêem-se as mãos. – ordenou Johnny. Os outros feiticeiros o obedeceram. – **Beneplacitus****Populus**. – falou Johnny, em seguida todos os feiticeiros começaram a repetir estas palavras como um hino.

Senti uma nova energia brotar em mim, os ferimentos que eu tinha nos braços pernas e na minha cauda agora se curaram e eu estava completamente descansado, me destransformei e a sensação ainda continuava lá, era o feitiço. Os feiticeiros que estavam caídos no chão com graves ferimentos começavam a levantar recuperados.

- **Beneplacitus****Populus**. – agora todos entoavam aquele feitiço.

E finalmente todos estavam bem, uma luz surgia do grupo que estava de mãos dadas e o local conseguiu ser mais aconchegante, mesmo sendo uma terra seca e com escuridão ao lado.

Eu tinha de falar com Johnny sobre Juno, e deveria ser agora, o dragão de Juno continuava ali, caído, não estava morto, agora estava se revigorando com o feitiço, mas a magia negra não fugia de seus olhos.

- Johnny! O feitiço controlador de mentes acaba quando a luz encontra o corpo de quem está sendo controlado. Ajude o dragão de Juno.

O dragão ainda urrava de dor, seus olhos vibravam e pareciam saltar da cabeça do dragão, eles estavam mudando de cor de três em três segundos. Amarelo e azul.

Johnny pegou seu cajado de Luz e levou-o para perto do dragão.

- **Expulso!** – gritou ele. O cajado emitiu uma luz tão forte que tive de fechar meus olhos, eu apenas vi que a luz entrou em contato com o dragão do ar que urrou, não parecia ser dor, estava mais para felicidade, mas logo se transformou em tristeza.

A luz havia acabado, abri meus olhos e vi que a escuridão tinha saído do dragão, mas ele olhava para o local onde Kira havia conjurado o portal da escuridão, que sabe-se lá para onde levou Juno. O dragão queria salvar sua mestra era visto.

Aproximei-me de Johnny que havia gasto muitas energias com o feitiço e estava caído de joelhos, ajudei-o a levantar e me aproximei do dragão.

- Nós iremos achar Juno. – falei para o dragão. – Eu prometo a você. E Johnny. Fale com Merlin e diga que estamos indo para lá, existe um dragão o qual ele deve sondar a mente. Você vem com a gente não é? – pedi ao dragão branco a minha frente. Ele assentiu percebendo que queríamos ajudar. – Lavender, temos que treinar mais, isso foi apenas um início para uma guerra eminente, temos de nos preparar mais, afinal não conseguimos salvar Juno.

- Você prometeu, e agora, terá de cumprir. – falou a britânica sorrindo. Ela sem estar na forma mutante era muito mais bonita, estava com uma sujeira no rosto que a fazia bonita e corajosa ao mesmo tempo. E pela primeira vez depois do início da batalha da Alemanha, ela sorriu.

- E eu irei Lavender. Pode acreditar.


	11. 10 Inside Controversy

Inside Controversy

A viagem até Merlin não seria tão longa depois do portal que Johnny conseguiu fazer, ele nos levou metade do caminho em cerca de segundos, porém ainda teríamos algumas horas para chegar até lá. Agora o dragão de Juno voava ao lado de Nessie e Vulcano decidido a ajudar sua Mestra.

Eu realmente deveria ter aprendido a criar portais, era cansativo ficar sentado nas costas de um dragão o tempo todo, não sei se vocês sabem, mas isso não é nenhum pouco confortável, mesmo sendo um elementar. Pelo menos pararíamos no meio da viagem para dar uma descansada, minhas costas já doíam muito.

- Viajar em um dragão é cansativo não é? – perguntei para Lavender enquanto pousávamos em uma clareira.

- Você ainda pergunta? – retrucou a britânica.

A clareira era grande o suficiente para três dragões e ainda sobrar bastante espaço, podia claramente ver um lago logo ali e estava morrendo de vontade de dar um mergulho, quem sabe se eu fosse só um pouquinho?

- Não Eric.

- Não o que Lavender? – falei assustado.

- Você não vai dar um mergulho naquele lago.

- Estava lendo minha mente é? – pude ver que Lavender começava a corar. – E eu vou sim, duvido você me pegar.

Segui em disparada em direção ao lago. Vi que a garota havia levantado, porém percebeu que se fosse atrás de mim seria em vão e por isso sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore por ali e gritou:

- Vou praticar meus poderes por aí então. Volte logo. – falou em tom mandão.

- Sim senhora! – respondi de longe.

Logo cheguei ao lago, a água era cristalina e parecia ter brilho próprio, mas o Sol avermelhado de Aliquam tinha um certo controle das águas, era estranho falar isso. Eu tinha o controle das águas. Não me preocupei com roupas, afinal elas voltariam ao normal quando saísse da água. Pulei.

O lago tinha alguns monstros marinhos. A maioria tinha a forma de um humanóide, menos desenvolvido do que a minha forma mutante, na qual havia me transformado, eles tinham as cores em uma mistura de azul e verde, pareciam cobertos de musgo, assim como o fim do lago.

- O que faz aqui Elementar? – pediu um monstro maior do que os outros, mesmo assim era uns 30 centímetros mais baixo que minha forma mutante.

- Estou apenas dando um mergulho. – falei com a voz grave e forte.

- Você não é bem vindo por aqui. Você fez muitos danos por aqui há milhares de anos. – falou um outro monstro marinho.

- Eu não sou o mesmo, juro para vocês. Afinal, eu nem sei o quê eu fiz. – falei um tanto confuso.

- Secar o lago uma vez não foi suficiente? Você matou milhares de criaturas do fundo do lago.

- Mas como era possível ter milhares de criaturas nesse pequeno lago? – falei olhando ao redor, o máximo de criaturas que poderiam viver ali eram 500.

- O lago não era pequeno há muito tempo atrás, e você sabe muito bem.

Ditas estas palavras o humanóide da esquerda deu um forte impulso contra mim, eu apenas levantei minha espada azul e o humanóide acabou sendo partido ao meio, algo parecido com petróleo saiu do seu corpo, seu sangue.

- E você veio fazer o mesmo! – Agora os cinco humanóides do resto do grupo, que eu não sabia nem o nome da espécie, me atacavam.

Apenas levantei minha espada azul e fiz movimentos involuntários para me defender, pequenos cortes surgiram logo depois nos humanóides fazendo o sangue negro vazar de suas veias. Isso apenas os deixou mais bravos. E agora mais monstros surgiam ao meu encontro e todos para me atacar, seus olhos continham uma raiva ancestral.

Apenas me concentrei na água ao redor e fiz com que a mesma saísse de perto das guelras dos monstros, todos urgiam pelo oxigênio contido na água filtrada por suas guelras que agora se extinguiam. Meus olhos estavam azuis da cor da espada, brilhavam de raiva. Aquele não era eu. Era meu espírito ancestral tomando conta, eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Entrei em conflito interior, tentava dominar o abuso de poder que estava utilizando. Demorei muito tempo para reparar este conflito, ele ocorrera também na luta contra Juno, mas eu pensei que tivesse sido eu, mas definitivamente não era.

- Vocês vão se arrepender de me atacar. – falei, mas eu não ordenara isso. Minha voz havia saído muito mais alta e forte do que necessitava.

- PARE COM ISSO! – gritei desesperado tomando o controle e parando de atacar os monstros marinhos. Aquilo não era eu. Apenas dei um impulso para fora da água e me destransformei rapidamente.

Não havia visto a direção que havia pulado caí longe da margem em cima de árvores que aliviaram a minha queda, vários cortes apareceram em minha pele logo em seguida. Senti uma leve pontada na cabeça e algo quente em minha testa...eu estava sangrando, deveria ter batido com a cabeça em alguma árvore ou em uma pedra no chão, já que caí com a barriga para baixo. Passei a mão por ali e senti um buraco em minha testa. Não isso não podia estar acontecendo, não comigo. Eu precisava de água, mas se entrasse lá de novo seria morto de qualquer jeito.

Uma eternidade parecia ter se passado quando ouvi passos. Foi o rosto de Lavender que surgiu em seguida e depois a voz dela esganiçada:

- ERIC! Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? – falou ela preocupada.

- Eu preciso de água. – falei somente agora, todo o meu corpo doeu e urrei de dor.

- Tudo bem eu te levo ao lago. – falou ela começando a me arrastar.

- Ai! No lago não. – urrei. – Chame Johnny.

- Mas como? Estamos muito longe de Lightbolt.

- Você é uma telepata ou não é? – falei olhando-a. Podia ver o sangue escorrendo da minha testa em direção ao meu peito.

Acabei por ler a mente dela já que estava nervoso e não conseguia me concentrar em nada para parar de ler mentes.

"Johnny, Eric está ferido no meio de uma clareira, me rastreie com algum feitiço por favor, eu preciso de ajuda."

Aquilo se repetiu várias vezes, sentia meu sangue fugindo do corpo. Estava fraco, se fosse na Terra iria precisar de um transplante de sangue, urgente. O local em minha volta estava vermelho de sangue e até mesmo Lavender que insistiu em segurar minha cabeça em seu colo.

Logo um portal branco e azul abriu-se na minha frente. De lá saiu o feiticeiro branco.

- MEU DEUS! – gritou ele logo após me ver, eu realmente deveria estar com uma aparência de semi-morto.

- Existe algum feitiço para isso Johnny? – falou Lavender com a voz esganiçada e preocupada.

- Eu acho que sim. Deixe-me tentar.

O feiticeiro abriu a bolsa que sempre carregava consigo, a não ser na batalha da Alemanha. Lá ele guardava todo tipo de reagente, desde olhos de salamandra até Essências da Luz. Ele pegou um frasco em forma de chifre e abriu a ponta. De lá saiu um forte cheiro de coisas boas misturadas com luz, sim eu conseguia sentir o cheiro da Luz. Ele pegou uma escama de dragão da bolsa e um potinho de ouro, lá ele misturou a Essência da Luz e as escamas. Um "mel" foi produzido, mas era azul e saiu diretamente do pote de ouro para a minha testa, uma sensação estranha passou pelo meu corpo, mas era uma sensação boa.

- **Curis****Maleficum**. – entoou o feiticeiro.

Logo senti que meu sangue parecia voltar para minhas veias, o buraco em minha testa parecia se fechar. Eu estava de volta a ativa, continuava fraco, mas estava com os cortes fechados. Lavender voltara ao normal e pude jurar que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Não me abandone peixe. – falou ela e me abraçou logo em seguida. Mesmo eu estando deitado, foi um abraço estranho, porém realmente confortante. Senti-me feliz e não sabia direito o porquê.

- Afinal, como você fez isso? – pediu Jonathan.

- Eu fugi do povo do lago, eu estava os atacando, mas não era eu. Algo me dominava. Meu espírito Elementar.

Johnny fez uma cara de desanimo ao ouvir aquilo.

- O que você fez de ruim Eric?

- Como assim de ruim? – pedi surpreso.

- Os espíritos elementares não são completamente bons, a maioria deles aparece quando você fez algo ruim. Qualquer sinal de negatividade deixa que a escuridão tome um pouco de posse de você.

- Então, mesmo sem feitiços a escuridão pode tomar posse de mim? – pedi confuso.

- Você não será controlado pela magia negra, mas se algum dia algum feitiço de controle mental negro te pegar, você estará vulnerável à ele.

- Então, mesmo por eu ter matado um monstro marinho em legítima defesa, isso é negativo?

- Você matou um monstro Marinho? – indagou Lavender retoricamente, do mesmo jeito assenti.

- Sim Eric, é negativo sim. Agora vou tentar abrir um portal forte o suficiente para levar vocês até o topo da Cordilheira dos Andes.

- Seja rápido. – falou Lavender com um pouco de medo na voz. – Os monstros do lago aprenderam a respirar.

Olhei junto com Johnny para o lago, alguns monstros marinhos estavam saindo de lá, vindo em minha direção bradando o hino:

- ELEMENTAR MISERÁVEL.

- **Portalis****Criatum**! – Gritou Johnny criando um portal grande o suficiente para os dragões que estavam ali por perto. – Peguem seus dragões e voem para o portal. Literalmente.

Lavender me ajudou a levantar e seguimos na direção dos nossos dragões e do Dragão Branco de Juno. Gritei para Nessie e para o dragão de Juno para me seguirem e Lavender fez o mesmo com Vulcano.

Logo entramos no portal e sentimos a mesma gotosa sensação dos órgãos saindo de seu corpo.


	12. 11 Raident

Raident .

Saímos do portal direto no pátio do enorme castelo branco de Merlin, que nos aguardava à porta. O feiticeiro usava uma longa capa cinzenta que contrastava com a grande porta de mármore do castelo.

- Garotos, antes de começarmos a treinar mais pesado preciso contar uma coisa a vocês. Vamos à biblioteca.

Depois de entrarmos no castelo de coloração branca subimos em uma escada espiral que não havia notado, tinha a mesma cor da porta, no topo da escada havia um alçapão. Merlin, que seguia à frente, abriu-o e subiu por lá sendo seguido por mim e Lavender. Após entrarmos no sótão do castelo, acho que poderia definir assim, encontramos um local abarrotado de livros. Todos organizados em prateleiras, do maior para o menor. Poderia dizer que tinham quase cem estantes de livros, todos com a aparência antiga. Não posso dizer como eram as paredes, as estantes à tapavam. Um gigantesco lustre de Poeira Estelar encontrava-se no meio da biblioteca e a iluminava por completo. E sem necessidade algumas arandelas do mesmo material nas paredes.

- Sentem-se ali. – falou o feiticeiro apontando para um sofá de cerca de seis lugares.

Fomos na direção do sofá confortável e branco, quando me sentei senti-me afundando nas almofadas fofas, Merlin murmurou algumas palavras e três livros diferentes surgiram na sua frente e com um simples movimento de mão os livros voaram em direção à uma mesa de vidro na frente do sofá. Merlin voltou em seguida com passos rápidos e ansiosos, parecia nervoso, até demais por ser um homem tão poderoso.

- Bom...Se vocês pudessem ao menos folhear os livros ajudaria em muito.

Rapidamente Lavender e eu pegamos os livros um pouco constrangidos e começamos a folheá-los. Meu livro era predominantemente um livro de imagens de seres Aliquanos e várias imagens de Nessie, Vulcano o dragão de Juno e um outro dragão verde, o dragão do elementar da Terra. Algumas histórias diferentes sobre os elementares até que parei para ler uma:

_Elementares com cinco poderes?_

"_Agora isso é fato, as pessoas insistem em dizer que os Elementares além de controlarem elementos e serem telepatas podem ter mais três poderes: O de controlar formas de monstros e Golens relacionados ao seu elemento, as pessoas afirmam que os Elementares de água e ar podiam controlar as formas de monstros marinhos e do ar, respectivamente, para atacarem seus inimigos e os elementares do fogo e terra controlavam golens. _

_A existência do quarto poder é afirmada com o controle de outras coisas relacionadas ao elemento, em uma lista: Fogo – Lava, Ar – Raio, Água – Gelo, Terra – Domínio e criação de plantas._

_O quinto poder ainda não foi completamente comprovado, invocar pessoas e monstros já mortos e que tinham uma forte relação com os Elementares, este poder é apenas um rumor, esperamos que a próxima geração possa nos afirmar isso."_

_Lola Grey, feiticeira escritora. Oeste. 500 d.C._

- Invocar entes queridos? – pedi para Merlin, ainda confuso depois de ler aquilo, eu poderia ter mais três diferentes poderes.

- Este poder é apenas um rumor, mas eu posso afirmar que vi com meus próprios olhos os outros dois.

- Deixa eu ver isso. – falou Lavender roubando o livro de minhas mãos. Ela leu a "matéria" rapidamente e ao fim fez uma cara assustada. – Invocar...?

- Vocês dois têm o quê? Este poder é um rumor e provavelmente não é real, e parem de perguntar sobre isso. Agora vocês já descobriram a parte mais importante. Lava e Gelo. Vocês terão uma semana para produzir esses poderes, afinal, eu não sei se vocês souberam, mas ficamos sabendo que Juno conseguiu convocar raios e uma espada do mesmo material, e sem esses poderes, a guerra irá ficar mais difícil, e o prazo pode parecer pequeno, porém é tempo suficiente. – ele parou finalmente depois de tanto tempo falando. – Vocês não vão falar nada?

Realmente eu não iria estava aturdido em meus pensamentos, perdido em um mundo só meu. Mas algo me despertou interesse. Formas de monstros?

- Mestre Merlin. – falei respeitosamente. – Eu, claro que com treino, poderia conjurar monstros? No meu caso marinhos? – pedi lembrando-me do incidente no lago que fora há apenas uma hora e pareceram dias.

- Apenas as formas deles. Aqui. – Merlin pegou o terceiro livro e mostrou um Hipocampo, mas ele era diferente, não tinha pele, nem escamas, era feito por água e estava sendo seguido por uma serpente também de água saindo da mãe de mim. Não, não podia ser eu, era a outra geração elementar.

- Então eu e Juno podemos fazer isso?

- Você ainda não consegue. E Juno consegue apenas pode conjurar monstros do elemento Ar. E eles são formados por ar, não por água. – explicou Merlin. Virou mais algumas páginas do grosso livro, e mesmo tão antigo era bem conservado e não tinha nenhuma página rasurada. – Lavender, este é mum Golem. Eles sai do meio dos Vulcões e pode até sair pelo magma terrestre.

Observei de longe. Reparei que havia um gigante formado de pedras negras, vulcânicas e lava escorriam pelo meio delas, como se fossem as articulações do Golem.

- O elementar de Terra ainda não apareceu, mas iria conjurar um Golem assim, porém de terra. Agora, vocês devem voltar aos treinos. Goobi pode ajudar vocês com os dragões novamente e Raident pode ajudá-los com o domínio total dos poderes. – ele falou. – **Vozifera.** – Ele murmurou no início esta palavra e depois ela foi aumentando o seu volume. – Raident, teleporte-se para a biblioteca. – a voz ribombou por todo o castelo e logo depois uma luz surgiu no meio da biblioteca, entre duas estantes. A luz amarela primeiramente surgiu do chão e uma mulher foi materializando-se.

Ela tinha cabelos negros, mas bem lisos, seus olhos eram azuis claros e sua pele era um pouco pálida. Suas mãos pareciam sensíveis, mas a mulher ainda passava um ar de superioridade em muitos dos feiticeiros em Lightbolt. Merlin olhou-a se reintegrar na biblioteca e logo pediu:

- Raident, você poderia levá-los para o pátio e treiná-los? – falou com a voz calma.

- Com toda certeza mestre. – a mulher que usava um vestido branco falou serenamente. – Sigam-me.

Lavender e eu seguimos a moça, que não aparentava mais de vinte e cinco anos, deveria ter trezentos e vinte e cinco anos. Descemos as escadas espiraladas e fomos direcionados ao pátio dos dragões, onde havíamos treinado com Goobi na última vez que visitamos Merlin. E logo depois de sair para o lado de fora pude observar Goobi "lutando" com um dragão. O dragão não passava de três metros, deveria ser um filhote com cerca de três anos.

Ele virou-se ao ouvir o barulho que os passos na grama, que agora estava seca, faziam.

- Ah, olá. – o dragão parou de dar atenção à ele e voou alto. – Que bom ver vocês dois de novo.

- Também é bom te ver Goobi. – falei.

Lavender procurava por algo nos céus e quando olhei para lá vi o que ela já devia, agora, ter achado. Nessie, Vulcano e o dragão de Juno pousavam.

- Vocês trouxeram o Ventania junto? – perguntou Goobi retoricamente.

Lavender o olhou com cara confusa.

- Ventania?

- É, o dragão branco. O primeiro elementar deu o nome dele de Ventania e ele vem sendo chamado assim desde então. – o dragão branco pousou logo na frente de Goobi e abaixou a cabeça para ser acariciado. – Como vai amigão?

O dragão urrou.

- Vamos começar mais um treino então? – pediu Goobi.

- Não, antes acho que eles devem treinar comigo. – falou Raident pondo-se à frente do trio.

- Tudo bem, eles são todos seus. – falou Goobi. – Até depois.

- Até depois Goobi. – falou Lavender.

Seguimos Raident até um lugar que parecia a entrada de uma caverna subterrânea. No chão abria-se um buraco e uma rampa vinha logo depois, as coisas ali pareciam mais frias do que o normal.

- Entrem. – falou a mulher.

E eu me joguei no buraco sendo seguido por Lavender. Demoramos um pouco para deslizarmos em todo o seu interior. A rampa era lisa, porém o buraco era fundo. E em vez de ir ficando cada vez mais quente, o clima ficava mais frio. Caímos em cima de algo acolchoado. Almofadas. Um vento vindo do nada ainda gelava a caverna. Olhei a minha volta e percebi que estava parado em uma sala de estar, mas em vez de um sofá, existiam almofadas, um computador com um mapa da Terra encontrava-se no centro e a caverna era incrivelmente branca, como se fosse feita de gelo. O vento era frio, mas o gelo me aconchegava. Talvez por ter lido aquela matéria:_Fogo__ – __Lava,__Ar__ – __Raio,__Água__ – __Gelo,__Terra__ – __Domínio__e__criação__de__plantas._ Água e gelo. É, ali não era tão ruim. Lavender ainda soltava uma pequena aura de calor, mas mesmo assim tremia de frio. Tive vontade de abraçá-la, mas me contive.

Raident parecia estar escorregando pela rampa por um momento, mas percebi que ela flutuava. Cheguei a abrir minha boca para pedir o que ela era, mas ela respondeu sem que eu precisasse.

- Vocês provavelmente não sabem que eu sou a controladora dos ventos, não é? Vocês devem achar que a Juno é a controladora, mas enquanto seu espírito elementar não está presente em Aliquam eu tenho essa função. E todos os receptáculos, digamos assim, do espírito elementar do Ar são meus filhos.

Agora meu queixo havia caído por completo.

- Então Juno é sua filha? – pedi já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim, Juno é minha filha.

- Mas isso significa que eu e Eric somos filhos de seres de Aliquam? – pediu Lavender.

- Sim, para os receptáculos conseguirem abrigar o espírito Elementar eles tem que ter sangue Aliquam.

Meu queixo deveria estar agora nos meus pés. Então eu poderia não ser filho de meus pais.

- É claro que os pais dos elementares encontrados em outra dimensão desistiram de seus filhos e os levaram para lá. Mas às vezes apenas os protegeram. – Radient fez uma longa pausa e quando voltou a falar parecia um pouco emocionada. – Como eu fiz. E agora, Juno foi tomada pelas trevas.

- Então, foi por isso que eu vivo com minha avó. – falou Lavender.

Eu não sabia disso ainda, ela nunca havia me contado.

- Sim, provavelmente seus pais são Aliquanos. Ou apenas um deles. – explicou Radient.

- E por que os monstros de um lago me atacaram por raiva de outras gerações Radient? – pedi mudando de assunto. Não estava com cabeça para aquele assunto.

- Eric, a primeira geração de elementares não foi do bem, os elementares tentaram destruir, e não salvar, tanto Aliquam quanto a Terra. Os feiticeiros do Leste e do Oeste, que na época tinham apenas uma rivalidade, se juntaram e conjuraram o feitiço Expulso mais poderoso que houve nesta dimensão. Com ele os espíritos elementares saíram do corpo dos receptáculos e foram exilados. E agora que voltaram de novo, tudo foi diferente, eles se redimiram. – respondeu Radient voltando ao tom de voz normal.

"_Não__tenho__certeza__se__essa__rendição__foi__completada_" Pensei.

- Os feiticeiros eram apenas rivais? – pediu Lavender.

- Eram, mas depois do forte feitiço conjurado pelo Oriente, os feiticeiros de lá transformaram-se em Drows e a escuridão tomou posse das terras de lá. E a mandante do feitiço foi Morgana, e assim ela se tornou a pior das bruxas. Enfim, vocês estão aqui para treinar não é? – Radient sorriu. – Vamos lá.

Com um simples toque no computador uma porta abriu-se mostrando-nos uma gigantesca sala, lá o calor era mais aconchegante e uma cápsula de vidro com controles podia ser vista de lá. As paredes dessa câmara eram feitas de metal. Radient entrou na cápsula e disse para eu e para Lavender ficarmos no centro da sala.

- Boa Sorte. – falou Radient com um sorriso estampado no rosto e apertou um botão, pude ver a sala inteira girando, apenas o centro parado. Segundos depois estávamos em um campo verde, com um lago semi-congelado e um vulcão.

- Eric, você terá de congelar o lago por completo. Use todas as suas forças. Lavender, você terá de fazer o vulcão entrar em erupção. Façam o que for possível. – Raident falou, mas ela não estava mais lá naquele cenário.

- Mas nós nunca treinamos para algo tão forte assim. – falei.

- E isso não é tão forte. Isso é uma ilusão da sala de treinamento. Na vida real será algo muito mais difícil, por isso vocês devem se concentrar ao máximo. – ouvi a voz de Raident. – Apenas concentrem-se.

E foi aí que mais uma vez senti uma pontada na cabeça e uma coisa que parecia presa dentro de mim se libertou. Podia ver que meus olhos voltaram a brilhar naquele tom de azul. Novamente meu espírito tomou conta de mim e eu não tinha nenhum controle sobre ele, ele não se virou para o lago e sim para um lugar onde aparentemente não tinha nada. E lançou um jato de água forte e todo aquele cenário se desfez. Ele havia atacado o lugar onde Raident estava.

- Não, não agora Espírito. – ela falou e voou em minha direção, alguns raios saiam de sua mão.

- Não! – Gritou Lavender. – Ele continua sendo o Eric.

Então Raident parou de voar em minha direção e voltou ao chão.

- Sua fraca. – falei sem dar este comando, mas a voz não era minha.

- Eric, controle o seu espírito. – falou a mulher de cabelos negros.

Pude sentir que Lavender tentava invadir minha mente, mas nada conseguia.

- Vamos Eric! – ela falou logo em seguida e tentei ao máximo abrir minha mente.

- Ele não está mais aqui. – falou meu espírito.

Depois dele ter falado isso eu fiquei com raiva de mim mesmo e mandei ele para dentro de novo. Eu não iria suportar ver Lavender triste depois dele ter falado que eu não estava ali. Meus joelhos enfraqueceram e eu acabei caindo.

- Voltei galera. – falei fracamente.

- Eric! Eu pensei que... – começou Lavender.

- Ilusões. – interrompi-a.

- Apenas ilusões. – e falando isso me deu um abraço forte e confortante. Não pude resistir e a segurei mais forte em meus braços.

- Você deverá ter o controle total de seu espírito Eric. – falou Raident. – E de preferência, faça isso rápido. Vou contatar Merlin. Me esperem aqui.

E com um murmúrio a luz amarela se formou embaixo dela novamente e ela se desintegrou de novo, provavelmente apareceria na sala de controle de Merlin.

- Você está bem? – pediu Lavender.

Corei ao perceber que ainda estávamos abraçados, a soltei finalmente.

- Si-sim. – respondi.

- Então agora esperamos. – falou a loira.

- Esperamos. – repeti.


	13. 12 We are One

We are one.

Alguns minutos se passaram até Raident voltar acompanhada de Merlin.

- Eu já avisei a ele, Eric. – Falou ela se referindo a posse de meu espírito Elementar.

- Teremos de treinar isso meu caro. – falou Merlin. – Lavender, você não está tendo este problema?

- Não senhor. – respondeu a britânica.

- Raident, você pode treinar a garota. Eric acompanhe-me.

O feiticeiro andava pesadamente subindo a rampa subindo para a superfície novamente, uma leve garoa caía e eu me senti renovado.

- Para onde a gente vai? – pedi.

- Pólo Norte.

- Pólo Norte? – repeti. – Vamos fazer o que lá?

- Treinar. Segure meu braço.

Assim fiz, segurando o braço do feiticeiro que murmurou:

- Mavestigium.

A luz por onde Radient apareceu agora surgiu em baixo de nossos pés, pude sentir meu corpo se desintegrando e entrando na luz. Segundos depois meu corpo foi sugado para o nada e arremessado novamente para a realidade. Mas não havia caído, continuara em pé ao lado do bruxo, mas começava a sentir uma leve sensação de enjôo.

- A primeira vez viajando por feitiços não é muito boa não é? Mas você se acostuma, me siga. – o velho começou a andar.

Olhei para a imensidão do lugar. Um branco eterno, era apenas gelo, nada mais que isso. Bem, ao fundo poderia ver água, e me sentia bem naquele lugar, o frio não me atingia. Talvez por gelo ser água. Era isso, decididamente, uma grande "montanha" de gelo encontrava-se logo ao meu lado. Comecei a caminhar na direção de Merlin, que já havia tomado certa distância do ponto aonde chegamos. Quando finalmente consegui alcançá-lo havíamos chegado na beira da placa de gelo.

- Cuidado Eric, você não terá o auxílio de Nessie nessa tarefa.

- Que tarefa?

- Está vendo aquele Iceberg? – Merlin apontou para o vazio.

Ao que eu achava ser vazio. Uma ponta de gelo saía da água. Mas era um pouco diferente dos outros ali de perto, tinha um brilho em seu interior.

- Aquele Iceberg encontra-se à 150km daqui. – Falei, eu não saberia dizer como pude dizer aquilo, mas tinha certeza daquilo.

- Sim, e você terá de ir lá. Ele brilha por ter um pedaço da Pedra da Vida, ou qualquer outra coisa...brilhante.

- Pedra da Vida? – indaguei.

- Uma pedra, capaz de curar e alguns dizem ressuscitar os mortos, mas eu duvido muito, mas também é possível que a Pedra seja apenas invenção da cabeça do povo Aliquano. Mas está é sua tarefa, buscar o que quer que esteja no meio do Iceberg.

- Tudo bem. – Comecei a me preparar para mergulhar.

- Tome cuidado com os perigos do gelo.

Aquelas palavras com certeza me fizeram perder a tranqüilidade, haviam perigos ali, e Merlin sabia disso. Talvez fosse apenas um treino e a gente não estivesse longe de uma outra sala de treinos, como a da caverna de Raident.

Pulei. Logo me transformei, a espada azul apareceu na minha mãe de novo. Senti uma leve pontada na cabeça que não persistiu. Comecei a descer mais nas águas, que provavelmente estavam geladas. Nadei pouco e senti algo passar por trás de mim, me virei rápido e não vi nada. Senti um arrepio na espinha. Mau agouro. Continuei nadando e por mais duas vezes senti como se estivesse sendo observado. Estava chegando no Iceberg quando senti uma dor excruciante na minha mente e desmaiei.

Acordei logo, no mesmo lugar, mas eu estava na minha forma normal, embaixo da água. O lugar era circundado por uma luz, que não existia antes, eu encarava minha forma mutante de frente.

- Você ainda não sabe que sua forma mutante é a forma do seu espírito não é? – falou a forma com a voz grave de sempre.

- Não.

- Pobre tolo, depois não sabem o porquê de eu atacar os receptáculos internamente.

- Então você está me atacando.

- E ainda consigo vencer diversas vezes. Você é um dos mais fracos que tive de enfrentar.

Pude sentir o sangue subir e borbulhar de raiva.

- E você ainda acha que tem uma chance comigo. Francamente. – O espírito riu debochadamente. – Você é patético.

- Cala a boca.

- Uh, o Receptáculozinho vai se manifestar agora?

Não prestei atenção em mais nada, apenas o ataquei. Mas não surtiu efeito, eu não tinha mais meus poderes, e nem minha espada, um soco fraco atingiu o espírito, ele tinha razão, eu era um receptáculo fraco.

O espírito riu debochadamente.

- Fraco. Agora está na hora de desaparecer Eric.

Agora minha forma mutante me atacava freneticamente, eu havia aceitado a derrota, não tinha porque eu ficar lutando contra algo que mais cedo ou mais tarde me dominaria por completo, podia sentir os golpes de água e golpes da espada, talvez até sentir um pouco do sangue que se misturava a água.

"_Lute...Eric,__lute_." – Uma voz feminina passou pela minha cabeça._ "__Você__é__forte.__Você__consegue__Eric.__"_

A voz se repetia cada vez mais na minha cabeça.

- Vamos tolo, revide. Isso está ficando entediante. – falou meu espírito

"_Revide_" – a voz ecoou por minha cabeça novamente. Era suave, mas desconhecida.

A voz me deu forças, eu havia voltado a lutar tentava golpear meu espírito com socos e chutes, mas nada parecia abalá-lo. Dei um forte chute na mão dele e a espada caiu. Resgatei-a rapidamente e golpeei-o com toda força possível. Finalmente eu havia causado um forte dano, um corte apareceu e um sangue preto, como o daqueles monstros no lago, jorrou do corpo de meu espírito.

- Maldito!

Falando isso ele veio em minha direção golpeando com golpes de água que, mesmo no fundo do mar, causavam dano em mim.

- Eu vou conseguir vencer, desista. – falou meu espírito.

- Não era você que queria que eu revidasse?

- Você não tem chances.

- Veremos.

E desferi um golpe que, em um humano, seria letal. Mas no meu espírito fez com que apenas caísse de joelho em minha frente. Posicionei a espada em seu pescoço logo em seguida.

- E-eu me re-rendo. – falou o elementar.

Um luz branca percorreu o corpo do mesmo e o transformou em pequenas partículas brilhantes, que vieram em minha direção e chocaram-se comigo.

Senti que meus poderes haviam voltado finalmente, por completo, o conflito que se passava na minha cabeça havia se encerrado.

Desmaiei novamente, mas havia voltado à realidade. Estava em Aliquam de novo, transformado. Uma penas que a sensação de paz duraria pouco.

Continuei nadando em direção ao Iceberg, eu não me sentia diferente, mas com certeza eu não tinha mais aquele espírito tentando me controlar. Eu controlava ele e havíamos nos unido, éramos apenas um ser. Uma alma.

A luz que provinha do Iceberg falhou, piscou umas duas vezes e voltou ao normal. A luz não provinha de dentro do Iceberg, e sim de trás do mesmo. Continuei nadando, aproximando-me do local. A luz piscou novamente. Senti o arrepio novamente. Ouvi um urro, um rugido talvez. Senti algo se mexendo logo atrás do Iceberg, saquei minha espada.

- O que é você? – pedi.

- O seu pior pesadelo. – ouvi na voz cortante e gélida de uma cobra gigantesca, uma serpente marinha que tinha uma antena iluminada em sua ponta, que estava logo ali, atrás do Iceberg e agora havia se deslocado em minha direção.

A serpente abriu sua bocarra gigantesca e lançou um jato d'água, que foi desviado de sua rota pelos meus poderes.

- Elementar, que prazer ser o ser que irá te destruir.

- O que vocês têm contra mim? – pedi lembrando-me das confusões no lago aquele dia.

- Tudo, nós não gostamos de ter um líder.

Falando isso a serpente pulou em minha direção com a bocarra aberta, seus dentes pontiagudos aparecendo, pronta para o bote.

Manipulei a água ao meu redor para que fizesse um escudo forte o suficiente para segurar a serpente gigante, mas ele não durou por muito tempo, eu havia ficado cansado com a luta com meu próprio espírito.

- Você está mais fraco do que eu imaginava Elementar. – falou a gigante serpente. – Melhor para mim.

Vários minutos, e longos minutos se passaram, eu conseguia apenas me defender dos golpes da serpente. Eu iria precisar da ajuda, de Nessie ou seja lá do que fosse.

Em seguida senti como se algo tivesse desprendido de minhas mãos. Uma serpente, igualzinha aquela que me atacava, mas feita de água aparecera do nada e lutava contra a outra que apenas urrava de raiva. Eu não tinha noção do que havia acontecido ali, ou como havia acontecido. Só sabia que havia conseguido ativar o terceiro poder. Eu havia convocado a forma de um monstro marinho para atacar meu inimigo.

- Wow! – exclamei. – Isso é incrível.

Depois disso a água me impulsionou para golpear a serpente inimiga. E como a mesma estava cansada de lutar contra a minha invocação, foi fácil chegar até seu pescoço e com um rápido golpe arrancar a cabeça da mesma e jogar para cima. O resto do corpo da serpente se desintegrou no mar. Sua cabeça ficou pendurada na ponta do Iceberg e com um rápido impulso, pulei para fora da água.

- Esplêndido. – Merlin encontrava-se pairando no ar em cima de um bloco de gelo enfeitiçado. – Você conseguiu vencer seu espírito e um Leviatã sozinho, meus parabéns Eric.

Me destransformei antes de falar novamente.

- Isso foi uma armação não foi? As Pedras da Vida e da Luz nem existem não é?

- A Pedra da Luz existe, mas está sob meu domínio. A Pedra da Luz não passou de uma invenção da minha cabeça.

- Mas...por que?

- Você precisava vencer seu espírito e treinar, eu arranjei um jeito de fazer ambos. Agora, sem mais perguntas, vamos voltar para meu castelo.

Segurei no braço do feiticeiro, e a luz me consumiu novamente.


	14. 13 Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

Teleportamo-nos em frente às gigantescas portas de mármore do castelo. Pude ver que Nessie voava em círculos ali em cima do mesmo. Entramos no castelo para podermos chegar no quintal do castelo. Raident saia da caverna subterrânea para dar as boas vindas à Merlin e a mim.

- Lavender conseguiu ativar o terceiro poder. – falou ela para Merlin

- Eric também, não é?

Concordei com um gesto.

- Agora vão descansar Elementares, vocês precisam de energia. – falou Raident.

- Eu e Lavender podemos fazer uma pequena batalha? – pedi meio suplicante.

- Podem sim. – respondeu Merlin abrindo um leve sorriso. – Mas eu vou me deitar, sabe, depois de passar mais de mil e novecentos anos você fica velho. – Ele gargalhou. – Até mais tarde.

- Eu vou ir ver as novidades também. – Falou Raident. – Nos vemos por aí.

- Vemos-nos. – falei junto com Lavender.

Raident saiu flutuando levemente depois desta conversa e desceu para sua caverna no subsolo novamente. Lavender e eu saímos em direção à um grande campo que encontrava-se vazio. Era de um verde escuro, mas que com o vento mudava de rota e ficava em um tom mais claro.

- Eric, que tal nós fazermos uma batalha com nossos terceiros poderes? – Falou a loira.

- Você com um Golem e eu com uma forma marinha? Perfeito. – falei com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Lavender tomou distância naquele lindo campo e conjurou um Golem um pouco menor do que Vulcano. Era feito de lava e rochas vulcânicas. Com um forte pensamento conjurei um dragão, assim como Nessie, mas feito de água.

- Então vai usar Nessie? – falou ela debochando.

- Na verdade, apenas sua forma e um de seus poderes. – retruquei.

O Golem arremessou uma jorrada de fogo e a Nessie de água, desviou abrindo um buraco em seu interior e voltando ao normal em seguida, e cuspiu um jato de água na direção do Golem que não teve como desviar. É claro que nós controlávamos os dois, mas eles tinham um pouco de consciência e atacavam-se sem serem completamente mandados.

- Isso é cansativo. – reclamei.

- Você e seus cansaços. – Lavender retrucou e mexeu as mãos fazendo seu Golem lançar outra rajada de fogo no dragão de água. Que foi atingido e teve um pedaço de seu corpo evaporado urrando de dor. O Golem deveria estar gargalhando no momento em que eu fiz um movimento para que a Nes de água cuspisse uma grande quantidade de água, neutralizando grande parte do calor proveniente do monstro de lava.

Ele urrou e investiu contra a Nessie de água que foi dissipada pelo calor e evaporou, mas o monstro não havia ganhado, havia se molhado completamente e agora caíra desmontado desintegrando-se.

- Isso foi um empate? - falou a britânica visivelmente cansada.

- Acho que sim. – Encaminhei-me até ela com um sorriso no rosto, estava cansado, mas ao menos não havia perdido.

A garota se sentou logo ali, não parecia que tudo havia passado tão rápido, mas era quase noite, o sol começava a se pôr agora, sentei-me ao lado dela.

- Aliquam é lindo não é? – ela perguntou.

Reparei no contraste dos cabelos da garota com o pôr-do-sol avermelhado de Aliquam, tudo aquilo era realmente lindo.

- É... – apenas falei isso. A beleza do momento trazia calma, e talvez até uma vontade de ficar em silêncio apenas apreciando tudo aquilo.

Uma eternidade talvez havia passado, e eu continuava ali, observando a beleza de Aliquam e de Lave...Não, eu não poderia pensar nisso, não com uma telepata ao meu lado.

- _HemHem_. – Pigarreou uma voz. – O jantar está servido. – Era Goobi que havia falado isto.

Levantei-me rapidamente, levemente corado, e ajudei a garota a levantar e seguimos em direção ao castelo branco.

No dia seguinte, levantei cedo. Havia saído do quarto de hóspedes do castelo (de um deles) e havia me dirigido ao campo onde os dragões ficavam. Nessie ainda estava adormecida quando acariciei sua cabeça. Dragões até tinham vidas fáceis pensando bem. Eu tinha de salvar Lavender e ainda salvar Aliquam dos feiticeiros que avançavam cada vez mais sobre os limites do Oeste. É, ser um Elementar não é fácil.

Ouvi passos distantes, e vi que a garota loira andava ao encontro de Vulcano, não havia me visto. Mas não importava, ela ofuscava a beleza de Aliquam e levava para si.

- Lavender? – ouvi uma voz de longe, era de uma serva convocada por Merlin, apenas roupas, eu não saberia dizer de onde saia a voz da serva.

- Sim? – respondeu a garota.

- Merlin espera por você, para um recado.

- Tudo bem, estou indo.

E depois de uns dois minutos ela saiu para encontrar-se com Merlin. No tempo que ela estava fora acabei por adormecer entre as patas e a barriga de Nessie.

Juno ainda estava em meus sonhos, mas agora me olhava com um diferente olhar, sabia que eu estava tentando ajudá-la e isso já era melhor para ela.

"Saudades" - uma voz feminina e suave ecoou pelo sonho. "Como eu tenho."

Eu não reconheci a voz, mas assim passou o resto do sonho.

Acordei sendo sacudido. O bom de ser acordado assim foi ver os olhos vermelho-fogo da garota.

- Eric, MINHA MÃE É DE ALIQUAM E FEZ CONTATO. – Gritou ela exultante.

Como ainda estava semi-dormindo demorei para assimilar e responder.

- Isso é muito bom.

Lavender me ajudou a levantar e subiu rapidamente em Vulcano e gritou:

- VENHA!

Pulei em Nessie e começamos a voar em direção ao Brasil, ao norte dele, demoraríamos pouco tempo para chegarmos lá. Lavender podia começar a pegar fogo do nada, de tão excitada que estava. Senti um leve aperto no peito.

As horas se passaram e finalmente chegamos em uma terra onde uma grama verde com o leve aspecto de queimada predominava, pude ver tendas abaixo de onde estávamos e assim eu e Lavender descemos e pousamos com Nessie e Vulcano.

Vários seres de pele levemente avermelhada e olhos de cores fortes observavam a chegada de dois elementares, uma mulher de cabelos igualis ao de Lavender aproximou-se dos portões da cidade. Seus olhos levemente marejados.

- MÃE! – Exclamou Lavender correndo abraçar fortemente a mulher

- Lavender! Minha filha. Quantas saudades. – disse a mulher com uma voz levemente chorosa.

Saudades, aquilo me lembrou de meu sonho.

- E-Então é por isso que você teve de viajar. Você viajou para Aliquam. – falou uma Lavender também chorosa.

- Bom, a Terra é mais segura se você não ter de viver com um ser Aliquano, se fosse assim isso poderia acabar com essa segurança. Por isso tive de fugir. Mas saiba, minha filha, que eu estou com muito orgulho por você ser uma Elementar, eu esperava que você fosse apenas uma Pyro como eu.

- Uma Pyro? – pediu a garota.

- Seres que controlam parcialmente o fogo. Existem os Pyros, os Arestes, que controlam o ar, os Aquanadus, a água e os Tegrous que são os "dobradores" da terra.

- Então Raident é uma Areste? – pedi.

- Raident? A mulher que ajuda Merlin? Se for ela, sim. E você é o elementar da água, não é?

- Eric. – falei me apresentando.

- Eu sou Pamela, mas me chame Pam. Vamos para a minha tenda.

A cidade onde estávamos tinha um vulcão ativo ao fundo, era uma cidade de Pyros, então tinha um calor maior do que o normal, ainda assim era aconchegante.

Encaminhamo-nos para uma tenda logo ali perto, tinha a cor branca e um emblema de chama com um P vermelho no centro em letras cursivas.* A tenda tinha uma bonita sala e cozinha, um longo corredor que levava há duas portas, os quartos, as cores eram predominantemente fortes.

- Sentem-se. - Pediu a Pyro.

- Mamãe, o que aconteceu com meu pai? – pediu Lavender se sentando ao lado da mãe no sofá vermelho da frente do qual eu sentei.

- Seu pai não resistiu ao fato de ter uma filha Elementar, então quando o contei sobre Aliquam ele se internou em um hospital Psiquiátrico.

- Meu pai era humano?

- Ainda é querida. Por isso não conseguiu entender o porquê que eu deveria abandoná-la., os perigos das fendas dimensionais. – houve uma pausa, os olhos de Pam ficaram marejados novamente. – Eu ainda o amo sabe, filha.

Depois disso resolvi deixá-las sozinhas, um reencontro entre elas não seria legal se eu ficasse lá de intrometido, mesmo eu...Não. Fui visitar Nessie.

- Olá amigona. – Minha voz não era das mais animadoras, passava uma certa tristeza.

"O que houve?" Pediu Nessie quase imediatamente.

- Bom, Lavender encontrou sua mãe. Eu sinto vontade de encontrar a minha também, sinto um buraco na alma. E agora descobri que meus pais devem ser Aquanadus, já que eu sou o Elementar da água.

"Mestre...Eu sei aonde a cidade Aquanadus fica. Você quer que eu te leve lá?"

Eu não poderia acreditar no que havia ouvido. Talvez aquela fosse a hora que esperava desde o momento em que Lavender falou sobre sua mãe, a hora que havia desejado. Não tive nem tempo de falar com Lavender, apenas mandei uma mensagem telepática para a garota e pulei nas costas de Nessie, voando rápido em direção ao Sul, ao continente gelado, Antártida.

As horas estavam se arrastando, afinal se você deseja algo que está próximo de você, o tempo sempre passará devagar. Depois de várias longas horas, finalmente, consegui avistar um bloco gigantesco de gelo. Aproximamo-nos mais, Nessie já estava se cansando. Então resolvemos parar. Do céu eu não pude ver as muralhas que se estendiam de um lado a outro do bloco. Pousamos para fora, já que algo não nos deixava passar. Um gigantesco portão azul com um símbolo que aparentava ser ondas e em letras cursivas a palavra: Aquan **. A porta não era feita de um material simples, mas sim de uma grossa camada de água, bem controlada. Apenas Aquanadus poderiam entrar ali, ou no caso, um Elementar da água. Não era possível ver nada que existia lá dentro.

- Essa é a cidade dos Aquanadus? – pedi à Nessie.

"Sim."

Com um rápido movimento com as duas mãos, abri a grossa camada de água que primeiramente abriu-se em listras e depois abriu-se por completo. Adentrei o portão e pude ver a cidade que se erguia dentro da cúpula de água. O portão fechou-se sem nenhum barulho atrás de mim Nessie olhava apreensiva pelo mesmo. Um alto mastro se erguia do meio da cidade com uma bandeira que continha o mesmo emblema e balançava freneticamente. Realmente havíamos chegado. Senti um aperto no peito novamente, minha família poderia estar ali.

A cidade era cheia de seres quase-humanos de pele levemente azulada, seus olhos mudavam do verde-esmeralda ao azul-marinho. A maioria era loira. Eram os Aquanadus.

- Salvem o Elementar. – falou um Aquanadus do centro. Todos os seres se curvaram diante de mim. Fiquei sem reação àquilo.

- _Hemhem._ – pigarreei. Todos se levantaram.

- O que podemos fazer senhor? – falou uma garotinha vindo ao meu encontro.

- Vocês não precisam fazer nada.

- Por que Vossa Majestade está na nossa cidade? – pediu um homem ao fundo.

- Majestade? – pedi confuso. – Eu vim procurar por uma pessoa.

Passei os olhos por todos na multidão, vi uma mulher com olhos verdes-esmeralda e marejados, aproximei-me dela.

- O que houve?

Reparei na face da mulher, ela era...idêntica à mim. Será que ela era minha mãe?

- Eric...Como você cresceu. – falou a voz suave, a voz que havia ouvido no meu sonho. Senti meus olhos sendo preenchidos por lágrimas. Eu estava frente a frente de minha mãe. Tinha certeza de que estava pálido.

- Mãe? – pedi com a voz torcida.

- Sim Eric.

Pude sentir algumas lágrimas escorrendo livremente pela minha face.

- Vamos Eric. Vamos para casa.

Fazendo isso minha mãe me levou para uma tenda afastada dali, tinha um lado parcialmente congelado logo ao lado. As cores eram calmantes, predominavam o azul e o branco. Pude ver que nas costas da mão dela tinha o mesmo emblema, o dos Aquanadus. Sentamo-nos lado a lado no sofá da casa. Ela segurou minha mão.

- A última vez que eu havia te visto era quando você era apenas um bebê. – os olhos dela continuavam marejados.

- Mas, por quê você me abandonou? – pedi coma voz chorosa.

- Bom, depois que você nasceu...-houve uma pausa. – Bom você passou por alguns _perigos_ por isso seu pai e eu tivemos que deixá-lo na Terra. Por proteção.

- Mas por que vocês não ficaram lá na Terra como a mãe de Lavender?

- Ela casou-se com um humano, ela ganhou um "visto" para a Terra, então ela pode voltar para lá, quando ela quiser. E como ambos, eu e seu pai, somos de Aliquam, a gente não pode ficar lá.

- Mas e como eu nasci com a coloração humana?

- Aliquanos pegam a coloração da raça apenas aos cem anos, e como você não passa de trinta...

- Você tem mais de cem anos? Eu tenho trinta?

- O tempo Aliquam passa diferente da Terra, então eu tenho cerca de duzentos anos Aliquam e você trinta.

- E onde está meu pai?

- Trabalhando, e treinando.

- Aonde ele trabalha?

- Para Merlin, como quase todos os seres que "dobram" elementos.

- E eu tenho algum irmão?

Os olhos da minha mãe se encheram de lágrimas e desviaram a atenção de mim, como se ela estivesse prestes a mentir.

- S-Não... – falou ela olhando para o chão. Talvez aquele fosse um assunto doloroso, quem sabe eu deveria parar de falar sobre ele, pelo menos por agora.

- E, como vocês me colocaram na Terra?

- Nós estávamos com medo de te largar pelo mundo, por isso te levamos a Merlin e ele te levou para a Terra. Eu ainda me lembro daquele dia.

- E por que ele nunca me contou isso?

- Isso você deve pedir a ele meu filho. Como eu senti saudades de você meu filho. – Ela me deu um abraço caloroso, que retribuí com todo prazer.

Logo um portal branco se abriu e Johnny saiu por ele.

- Johnny! – exclamei surpreso.

- Droga, estou interrompendo. Desculpa Eric e...

- Agnott. A mãe dele.

- Muito prazer senhora. E me desculpe. Mesmo. Mas é um assunto urgente.

- O que foi Johnny?

- Juno voltou. Acompanhada do Elementar da Terra desta vez. Mamãe foi comunicá-la.

- Então, você deve ir filho. – Minha mãe me abraçou fortemente. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também mamãe, eu prometo voltar.

Saí da tenda correndo sendo seguido de Johnny, abri o portão subi em Nessie ele abriu um portal, fomos arremessados para outro lugar completamente diferente.

* .com/tumblr_

** .com/tumblr_


	15. 14 Salvation

Salvation.

Saímos do portal em um belo campo, bom, seria belo se não tivesse três furacões assolando o mesmo. Não conseguia ver Juno em nenhum lugar para poder atacá-la, e nem o elementar da Terra. Por um breve momento pensei ver uma pessoa, mas ela desapareceu em seguida. Conjurei a forma de um monstro marinho de cerca de 12metros de comprimento e uns 4m de altura para atacar um dos furacões e destruí-lo, isso funcionou e um dos furacões se dissipou, Lavender conjurara seu Golem para a mesma função e que também funcionou, faltava apenas um furacão a ser detido quando ouvimos uma gargalhada estridente.

- Os Elementares voltaram, ótima isca. – Era Kira. Ela saíra de um portal negro conjurado há poucos momentos. Os furacões faziam um imenso barulho que dificultava ouvir o que ela havia falado, ou quem sabe o feitiço conjurado.

Mais dois portais surgiram do nada, negros como a noite. Saíram dos mesmos Juno, ainda com as manchas negras sobre a pele e os olhos sem cor, e um garoto com cabelos negros e olhos castanho-esverdeados um tanto quanto receoso.

Juno logo percebeu quem estava ali e deu uma gargalhada com a voz cortante da escuridão. Subiu em um turbilhão de ar e se transformou. Era como o seu dragão em uma forma semi-humana, sua forma era branca, mas as mesmas manchas ainda continham muita energia escura.

Transformei-me rapidamente e assim fez Lavender.

- Vamos Terry, transforme-se também e lute! – falou Kira em tom de ordem para o garoto de olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Terry se transformou em um dragão semi-humano em cores verdes e tons de marrom, como a terra. Ele conjurou um cipó gigantesco que segurou nossos dragões. Johnny já estava correndo em direção à Kira que levantou seu cajado e conjurou um escudo de cores roxas e impediu que Johnny golpeasse-a. E assim a batalha começou, Johnny havia pegado seu cajado de luz e lutava freneticamente contra Kira. Avancei na direção de Terry enquanto Lavender foi lutar contra Juno.

Conjurei minha espada e ataquei Terry, ele deu um forte passo para trás e uma barreira de rochas apareceu impedindo que a espada o alcançasse. Quando a barreira foi sugada para a terra novamente ele havia conjurado uma espada de rochas e me golpeava, me defendia com minha própria espada.

Com um rápido movimento consegui fazer um leve corte na couraça da forma transformada do Elementar da Terra, reparei agora que ele não tinha escuridão em seu corpo, ele estava agindo por si mesmo.

Ele mexeu as mãos rapidamente e a terra embaixo dele cresceu levando o para o ar, enquanto isso cortei os cipós, tanto de Nessie quanto de Vulcano. Vulcano correu ajudar Lavender que subiu nele e foi atrás de Juno que estava no ar. Subi em cima de Nessie e fui para o lugar onde a rocha embaixo de Terry havia parado de subir, ele já não estava lá. Tudo foi muito rápido, mas pude sentir uma dor excruciante depois que um canhão de rochas vindo do lado oposto me atingiu e me derrubou de Nessie. Estava quase alcançando o chão quando senti que Nessie havia me pegado novamente.

"Agora ele irá se ver comigo" Ela falou.

Nessie deu um forte impulso voando alto na direção de onde o jato de rochas havia saído e cuspiu um forte raio de gelo. Sim gelo. E congelou as rochas que vinham em nossa direção novamente, com o poder de controlar o gelo eu apenas direcionei as rochas novamente na direção de Terry que novamente foi atingido, mas ele conjurou um cipó e não caiu, apenas levantou mais em um outro bloco de terra que se erguia do chão. Mas o que eu não esperava aconteceu. Ele com um longo movimento de mãos conjurou um Golem de pedra, de uns 20 metros de altura. Tive de voar mais alto para o Golem não me pegar, mas mesmo assim, Terry ainda fazia os blocos de terra subirem formando uma gigantesca escadaria.

Em um impulso lancei-lhe água, o que fez o monstro apenas ficar mais bravo e me atacar com maior ferocidade, estávamos agora muito altos, eu não conseguia ver o resto da batalha e nem o próprio chão, talvez estivéssemos acima das nuvens. Algo agora começava a me puxar, mas não era o Golem, era um dos furacões de Juno. Tive que conjurar mais uma forma para acabar com aquele novo furacão, me sentia mais fraco agora, então o Golem estava se aproximando e agarrou a perna de Nessie que começou a se agitar e balançar no ar e cuspir água para todos os lados. Lancei um canhão de água na direção do Golem que finalmente escorregou daquela pedra e caiu, depois de vários e vários segundos, talvez alguns minutos eu ouvi o forte barulho de queda e desintegração. Terry não havia salvado seu Golem, desci ver o que acontecia. Terry estava hesitando em continuar a batalha, também estava cansado, afinal, talvez, nunca tinha usado tanto seu poder quanto naquele dia já que não ouvíamos nada de ataques sobre ele. Aproximei-me dele e quando fui falar ele simplesmente fugiu e deu um impulso para que a terra o levasse para longe, resolvi então ajudar Johnny, Lavender estava se virando sozinha.

Conjurei um bloco de gelo e controlei-o para deslizar pelo campo verde enquanto Nessie ajudava Lavender, mesmo sem necessidade, talvez lá ela fosse de maior ajuda, já que de longe via que Johnny tinha uma certa vantagem contra Kira, que já estava andando um pouco acovardada. Lancei um raio de gelo assim como Nessie e congelei o escudo mágico de Kairi, arremessei-o longe e ela estava sem defesas, Johnny estava com o cajado mirado para ela, murmurou algumas palavras e algumas faíscas de cor branca radiante surgiram do mesmo e a atingiram fortemente.

- Você irá pagar por isso Jonathan Linker. **SERPENTIS**. – ela berrou. Uma gigantesca cobra negra e de olhos roxos surgiu aonde o cajado havia tocado no chão.

- Droga! – reclamou Johnny começando a correr. Deslizei com o bloco de gelo para sair da área do bote daquela gigantesca serpente e Johnny saiu correndo, se não fosse por um Wyvern que apareceu levantando-o em seguida eu não saberia o que teria acontecido com ele. Quando olhei para cima vi a mãe do garoto "pilotando" o Wyvern com um cajado maior do que o do filho.

- Está na hora de fugir Kira, sua mamãe não está aqui para te proteger! – ela exclamou. Um portal abriu-se atrás dela e vários feiticeiros e Wyverns passaram juntos pelo portal.

- Vocês trouxeram reforços...EU TAMBÉM. – Ela abriu um portal negro, vários Drows atravessaram o mesmo trazendo consigo varinhas e outros objetos mágicos, todos de cores que lembram magia negra.

A batalha entre feiticeiros recomeçara, Maylene comandava o lado Oeste e Kira ia para cima com o lado Leste. O campo que antes era verde estava perdendo a vida, a floresta que existia bem ao lado apresentava olhos, vários monstros observavam a batalha que começara a ficar pior de uma hora para outra, os olhos deles estavam arregalados. Olhei para os lado e lá no meio da floresta estava um Terry triste e choroso que parecia fugir do mundo e de tudo e além do mais estava sem forças para lutar, estava em sua forma normal e tudo. E assim eu fiquei, me destrasnformei e fui na direção do bosque, quando o garoto me viu levantou as mãos.

- Fique para trás! – ele falou com a voz tremida.

- Terry? Você não quer fazer isso não é? – pedi calmamente.

Um silêncio constrangedor instalou-se no local, tudo bem que o silêncio não era um silêncio total com o barulho da batalha logo atrás.

- É isso que eu devo fazer. Sinto muito. – ele falou levantando-se, com um leve movimento de mãos a floresta se fechou me deixando ali sem poder enxergar nada adiante e ele havia fugido, novamente.

Orientei-me com o barulho da batalha e cheguei no campo novamente, tive uma surpresa, os feiticeiros do Oeste começaram a perder a batalha, Lavender também. Corri para ajudá-la, porém Juno me lançou um tufão de ar e eu voei para longe. Os Drows e Kira estavam começando a recuar depois que viram que a batalha estava quase ganha, alguns pegaram seus cajados e criaram portais. Kira estava criando o seu, Maylene e Johnny lutavam contra outros três Drows e nem repararam no que Kira fazia.

- Vamos Terry e Juno. – ela ordenou. Um Terry transformado apareceu por debaixo da terra e desapareceu pelo portal. Juno ainda estava parada no ar defendendo-se dos golpes de Lavender. – JUNO!

A garota hesitou. Pude jurar que uma das cicatrizes que ela tinha, havia desaparecido.

- Johnny, essa é a hora, AJUDE-A! – gritei para meu amigo feiticeiro, sua mãe apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto ele subia no Wyvern de sua família.

Ele sobrevoou na mesma altura de Juno, fiquei observando tudo do chão e Kira também continuava a observar sem nenhuma reação, os feiticeiros continuavam a batalhar com os Drows. Johnny se posicionou na rente da Juno que entraria em Colapso com mais algum tempo daquilo.

- **EXPULSO!** – Ele gritou erguendo seu cajado.

Um forte raio de luz saiu do mesmo atingindo a garota no peito, os olhos da garota, até então vazios, começaram a ganhar cor novamente, um azul em um tom não muito escuro, a escuridão contida em cortes e cicatrizes, nas manchas da ruiva parecia fugir enquanto o raio de luz a atingia. Ela estava absorvendo a luz, mas eu achava que era luz demais para ela estar absorvendo. Eu vi o espírito Elementar dela saindo de seu corpo.

- JOHNNY! PARE! – Gritei. – Já chega!

O raio de luz parou de sair do cajado depois destas palavras, ela continuava parada no ar, o espírito Elementar voltava para ela, mas ela não ficou lá por muito tempo, começou na despencar desmaiada.

- JUNO! – gritei.

Eu tinha de salvá-la, ela havia aparecido em meus sonhos. Pensei em tudo que pudesse me dar forças, me lembrar da água. Senti uma vibração e dos lençóis freáticos conjurei uma cúpula de água, suficientemente forte e macia para segurar a garota que estava em queda livre. E foi isso que ela fez. Caiu na cúpula e continuou ali por um bom tempo até que trouxe a para o chão junto com a garota.

Kira urrou alto e fugiu pelo mesmo portal que havia aberto há alguns momentos atrás. Toquei na ruiva e segurei-a em meus braços, ela ainda estava inconsciente. Tinha leves marcas de queimaduras, talvez causada pela incidência descomunal da luz em seu corpo. Johnny pousou com o Wyvern perto dali e correu em minha direção, apenas feiticeiros do Oeste estavam presentes ali agora, os Drows haviam fugido, seja lá para onde fosse. Lavender ainda voava apreensiva.

- Johnny, faça algo. – pedi.

- Beneplacitus Arestes. – ele murmurou colocando seu cajado no corpo inconsciente da garota.

As feridas começaram a se curar e a garota voltou a respirar. Finalmente ela abriu os olhos revelando um azul intenso.

- Obrigada – ela apenas murmurou e dormiu novamente, finalmente à salvo.

Mas nada havia acabado, um outro portal negro se abrira logo atrás de mim revelando Kira novamente. Terry a acompanhava logo atrás, vários outros portais se abriram, Drows em cima de Dracolichs passavam por cada um deles e o que eu menos esperava aconteceu.

Um portal, maior do que os outros se abriu novamente e dele saiu quem eu mais temia naquele momento. Morgana, a rainha dos Drows.


	16. 15 The End

Salvation.

Saímos do portal em um belo campo, bom, seria belo se não tivesse três furacões assolando o mesmo. Não conseguia ver Juno em nenhum lugar para poder atacá-la, e nem o elementar da Terra. Por um breve momento pensei ver uma pessoa, mas ela desapareceu em seguida. Conjurei a forma de um monstro marinho de cerca de 12metros de comprimento e uns 4m de altura para atacar um dos furacões e destruí-lo, isso funcionou e um dos furacões se dissipou, Lavender conjurara seu Golem para a mesma função e que também funcionou, faltava apenas um furacão a ser detido quando ouvimos uma gargalhada estridente.

- Os Elementares voltaram, ótima isca. – Era Kira. Ela saíra de um portal negro conjurado há poucos momentos. Os furacões faziam um imenso barulho que dificultava ouvir o que ela havia falado, ou quem sabe o feitiço conjurado.

Mais dois portais surgiram do nada, negros como a noite. Saíram dos mesmos Juno, ainda com as manchas negras sobre a pele e os olhos sem cor, e um garoto com cabelos negros e olhos castanho-esverdeados um tanto quanto receoso.

Juno logo percebeu quem estava ali e deu uma gargalhada com a voz cortante da escuridão. Subiu em um turbilhão de ar e se transformou. Era como o seu dragão em uma forma semi-humana, sua forma era branca, mas as mesmas manchas ainda continham muita energia escura.

Transformei-me rapidamente e assim fez Lavender.

- Vamos Terry, transforme-se também e lute! – falou Kira em tom de ordem para o garoto de olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Terry se transformou em um dragão semi-humano em cores verdes e tons de marrom, como a terra. Ele conjurou um cipó gigantesco que segurou nossos dragões. Johnny já estava correndo em direção à Kira que levantou seu cajado e conjurou um escudo de cores roxas e impediu que Johnny golpeasse-a. E assim a batalha começou, Johnny havia pegado seu cajado de luz e lutava freneticamente contra Kira. Avancei na direção de Terry enquanto Lavender foi lutar contra Juno.

Conjurei minha espada e ataquei Terry, ele deu um forte passo para trás e uma barreira de rochas apareceu impedindo que a espada o alcançasse. Quando a barreira foi sugada para a terra novamente ele havia conjurado uma espada de rochas e me golpeava, me defendia com minha própria espada.

Com um rápido movimento consegui fazer um leve corte na couraça da forma transformada do Elementar da Terra, reparei agora que ele não tinha escuridão em seu corpo, ele estava agindo por si mesmo.

Ele mexeu as mãos rapidamente e a terra embaixo dele cresceu levando o para o ar, enquanto isso cortei os cipós, tanto de Nessie quanto de Vulcano. This is the End

Maylene se pôs a frente de todos do grupo de feiticeiro, com toda certeza ela era a única com coragem suficiente para enfrentar Morgana cara a cara.

- O que você quer Morgana? – perguntou com a voz forte, sem passar medo.

- Dominação Aliquam, riqueza, dominação de todas as dimensões e etc. – respondeu fria e ironicamente.

- Você veio fazer o que aqui?

- Começar o primeiro estágio, a batalha, não que eu goste disso. Mentira, eu adoro ver o sangue ser derramado. E é isso que irá acontecer aqui hoje.

Ela gritou várias palavras que fez com que o grupo de feiticeiros brancos recuasse e um novo portal, do tamanho, talvez, de todos os outros juntos apareceu. Não pude dizer quantos Dracolichs e Drows passaram por ele e se juntaram ao outro grupo que não dava um décimo do grupo de agora.

- O sangue vai jorrar. – falou a mulher de cabelos desgrenhados e pele verde gargalhando.

A gargalhada dela me fez tremer, Juno ainda encontrava-se desacordada em meus braços e eu não saberia o que fazer, a não ser correr, mas um barulho irrompeu pelo lugar, mais alguns portais estavam sendo abertos, mas estes eram portais brancos. Vários e vários feiticeiros saíram dos mesmos, carregando objetos mágicos e vários Wyverns também, mas um último portal foi aberto e de lá saíram que eu estava esperando naquele momento: Merlin e Goobi.

- Ah, olá papai. – falou Morgana, talvez com sarcasmo em sua voz, ou um pouco de medo, não saberia dizer já que seu rosto era inexpressível.

- Morgana...Terry.

- Vovô. – o garoto de olhos castanhos falou.

- Vovô? – indaguei surpreso.

Morgana virou o rosto para meu lado. Medo, a única coisa que senti, ela era a bruxa do Leste mais poderosa e me encarava com os olhos brilhando em chamas de guerra.

- Sim, Terry é meu filho, Elementar. E, bendita hora que tive um filho com um Tegrou, agora ele me dá bons frutos.

Agora eu estava ainda mais surpreso, então um Elementar era filho de Morgana, a pior bruxa de todos os tempos.

- Então é por isso não é? – falei na direção do Elementar da Terra. – Por isso você deve fazer isso, por ela ser sua mãe.

O garoto assentiu, ele não parecia satisfeito com toda aquela situação.

- Morgana, por que você faz isso? – pediu Merlin com um pouco de tristeza na voz.

- Você sabe papai, muito bem até. Eu sempre, como ovelha negra da família, devo sair ao contrário do que todos acham.

- Você está sendo muito ambiciosa Morgana.

- Disso eu já sabia. Sempre fui assim e se você lembra-se de algo da minha infância irá saber muito bem disso, eu queria todo o seu castelo, o domínio de Aliquam, dos seres Aliquanos e de tudo.

Percebi neste momento que Juno acordara, ela prestava atenção em tudo que a bruxa falava com certo receio, afinal, ser possuída pela escuridão não deveria ser uma boa coisa. Estávamos ali, agachados no chão, ambos receosos com medo do que a bruxa poderia fazer.

- Eu sinto muito em fazer isso minha filha, mas é necessário. – Merlin falou apontando seu cajado na direção de Morgana, a bruxa urrou e gritou um feitiço que protegeu-a do raio que saiu do cajado.

- ATAQUEM! – Ela ordenou para os outros Drows.

E foi assim que uma batalha entre feiticeiros começou, tive de ajudar Juno a se levantar e correr em direção a um lugar seguro, ela ainda estava fraca para a batalha, Lavender me fuzilava com o olhar a cada passo, mas se apressava em fugir dos raios e esferas negras e brancas que saiam dos cajados dos feiticeiros e drows.

Escondemos-nos atrás de uma pedra grande que tinha ali, Nessie e Vulcano voavam de lá para cá, Goobi criou um portal para que Ventania pudesse acompanhar sua mestra, ele assentiu felizmente quando a viu a salvo.

- Eric...Eu vou junto com Ventania, irei precisar de cobertura. – falando isso ela deu um salto para as costas do dragão, o ar a ajudou já que pulou muito alto.

Lavender e eu chamamos nossos dragões e começamos a sobrevoar o campo de batalha desviando das esferas de energia, tanto negra quanto branca. Lançava raios de gelo em alguns Drows que congelavam instantaneamente e Lavender lançava fogo que fazia o campo queimar e os Drows recuarem, Juno lançava tufões de ar na direção dos Dracolichs que voavam na nossa direção cuspindo esferas escuras. Parei de lançar gelo quando vi que Terry voava na nossa direção em cima de um dragão verde, ele levantou as mãos e lançou um gigantesco e grosso cipó, congelei-o com dificuldade e ele despencou e caiu no chão despedaçando-se em blocos.

- Terry, você não precisa fazer isso! – gritei me desviando de uma rocha que vinha em minha direção. – Você pode impor seus desejos!

Ele hesitou um pouco, mas lançou folhas em mim que fizeram leves cortes em minha pele fazendo um pouco de sangue escorrer. Urrei.

- Eu não vou revidar Terry. EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO OBRIGADO A FAZER ISSO! – Gritei.

Desta vez o garoto não vez nada para revidar, apenas ficou parado no ar, esperando algo que não estava por vir, ele estava sendo obrigado a isso mesmo. Porém o que ele queria era estar lutando ao lado dos outros Elementares.

Ele virou-se com o dragão e deu um rasante em um bando de Drows derrubando-os.

- Mãe, você me paga. – e falando isso saiu dando investidas contra diferentes grupos de Drows e destruindo-os.

E assim continuamos, batalhando contra os Drows que ainda estavam em número maior do que os feiticeiros do Oeste. Tudo estava bem até que cerca de 10 Drows montados em Dracolichs cercaram-me junto com Lavender e Juno. A garota ruiva levantou a mãe e uma espada roxa rodeada por raios surgiu em sua mãos, ela girou-a e trovões ribombaram, raios atingiram alguns dos pequenos dragões negros. Lavender e eu abatemos os outros com gelo e lava que Lavender conseguiu produzir no meio da guerra.

Muito tempo havia se passado, tivemos algumas perdas, pude ver corpos vestidos de branco caídos e com as roupas manchadas de sangue, porém vários Drows de sangue azul escuro e perolado também estavam caídos com machucados aparentes, ambos os lados tiveram o mesmo número de perdas, ou, ao menos, números parecidos. Morgana ainda estava gargalhando ferozmente quando uma maldição matou mais um dos nossos, se Kira não tivesse passado voando pela minha frente sendo perseguida por Johnny que gritava feitiços, eu teria ido ao encontro da feiticeira e golpeado-a no peito com minha espada que agora tinha gelo rodeando-a.

Pousei novamente e fui investindo contra alguns Drows com minha espada, parei com a ela em guarda e com a mão por trás dela produzi um canha de água que derrubou uma Drow que bateu o peito no chão e abriu um pequeno corte onde seu sangue azul escuro perolado escorreu. Ela levantou-se rapidamente urrando em Latim e depois lançou um raio negro que me atingiu e me fez dar um salto caindo na terra sentindo dores, não pelo tombo, mas pelo feitiço. Corri de encontro a ela e cravei minha espada no peito da Drow, o sangue dela escorreu e a mesma foi congelada pelo gelo que eu produzira ao atingi-la. Ela tombou para trás enquanto eu avançava na direção de uma feiticeira de cabelos negros encaracolados para ajudá-la na luta contra dois Drows, ela não atacava apenas se defendia.

Quando cheguei perto dela, uma esfera de magia negra a atingiu e a garota tombou assim como a Drow que havia destruído momentos atrás, mas ela levantou novamente conjurando uma esfera branca e lançou na direção do Drow que a atacara destruindo-o em pequenas partículas negras. Ela teria sido golpeada pelas costas se eu não tivesse lançado água na direção do Drow que ela havia se esquecido.

- Obrigada! – falou ela com a voz cansada alcançando outro grupo de feiticeiros para ajudá-los.

Corri na direção de um grupo de Drows que lutavam contra um grupo menor de feiticeiros brancos, entre eles estava Levy, aquele garoto que falou com Johnny no dia em que chegamos em Aliquam. Ajudei-os congelando alguns dos Drows e destruindo-os. Ergui os olhos e vi Juno com sua espada circundada de raios atingindo Drows e Dracolichs no ar, Lavender queimou um pedaço do capo com lava e a espada que carregava era de pedra vulcânica e lava escorria de seus sulcos. Johnny lutava com Kira em uma batalha aérea.

Olhei em volta, a vitória branca era visível. Drows caídos e alguns com partes do corpo até desintegradas no chão que antes era um belo campo verde, e agora se tornara em uma terra seca, com poucos lugares com verde visível, apenas a floresta ao lado se destacava. Não consegui ver Terry, me preocupei um pouco, onde ele estaria em tempos como esse?

Merlin duelava com a sua filha, frente a frente, com os cajados erguidos e lançando magias de diferentes formas e tamanhos. Mas nada daquilo importava agora, um grupo de Drows havia fechado Lavender e eu percebia o cansaço da garota, ela não seria capaz de lidar com eles. Com raiva corri ao encontro dos mesmos e com uma força surgida do nada senti os lençóis freáticos vibrarem e saírem da Terra fazendo uma gigantesca onda que levou-os para longe e os fez caírem do penhasco há um quilômetro de distância dali. Ouvi o estalido dos corpos deles batendo no chão e uma fumaça negra sair de lá, eles haviam se desintegrado.

- Obrigada homem-peixe. – falou a garota loira com um ar zombeteiro.

- De nada Esquentadinha. – rimos em meio à tudo que ocorria.

Um dracolich voou na nossa direção e tive que jogar Lavender para o lado para ela escapar.

- Dá pra parar de salvar a minha vida por algum tempo?

- Eu prometi que iria fazer isso, e é isso que estou fazendo.

Ela deu um leve sorriso constrangido, tentei ler sua mente, mas ouvi apenas alguns _lá__lá,_como se ela estivesse impedindo aquele pensamento. Sorri de volta e olhei para cima, lá estava Juno observando os ares que agora haviam se acalmado, poucos focos de batalha podiam ser vistos, mais os principais eram os de Kira e Johnny, e de Merlin e sua filha, Morgana.

Senti a terra dar uma leve tremida. Um Terry já transformado havia pousado com um dragão verde-esmeralda. Ele andava e grama crescia no lugar de suas pegadas.

- Mamãe, tenho assuntos pendentes com você. – ele chegou na frente de Morgana, que depois da chegada de seu filho havia parado de batalhar com o próprio pai.

- Terry?

- Por que você é assim mãe? Pra que tanto ódio?

- Eu, apenas, aprecio tudo isso. – falou cética.

- Você não tem solução mesmo não é?

- Solução? Eu não tenho problemas.

- Não tem? – falou desafiador.

- Como ousa me desafiar? Eu sou sua mãe.

- Uma péssima mãe, que apenas usou o filho. – ele virou-se. – Você ainda irá se arrepender de tudo isso.

Ela murmurou algo, mas Juno e Ventania entraram em seu caminho.

- Feitiços agora? – falou a ruiva. Lavender e eu fomos ao lado dela.

- Se for lutar por um Elementar, lutará com todos.

Ela urrou de raiva enquanto Terry nos olhava com um olhar visivelmente feliz por aquilo que tínhamos dito.

- Acabou mãe. – falou o garoto.

Com um simples movimento de mãos o garoto fez com que um casulo de pedras aparecesse em volta de sua mãe tapando todo o seu corpo.

- Vovô, leve-a para seu castelo, ela necessita de uma salvação. – ele falou agora destransformando-se. – E mãe, é impossível fazer feitiços aí dentro.

Ouvi um grito vindo do casulo.

- Você tem certeza Terry? – pediu Merlin.

- Tenho vovô.

- Então vamos lá. – o velho abriu um portal e com um feitiço convocatório jogou o casulo lá dentro, pudemos ouvir um grito de Morgana, dizendo que iríamos nos arrepender.

Olhei em volta, todos os Drows que ainda estavam vivos haviam fugido, os feiticeiros brancos praticavam magias de cura para ajudar os guerreiros/feiticeiros caídos, Terry havia se agachado sem saber o que fazer.

Cheguei ao seu lado, bati em suas costas e disse:

- Você tem pessoas que lutarão por você Terry, os Elementares estão do seu lado, você vai ver.

Ele me olhou, seus olhos estavam marejados.

- muito Obrigado...

- Eric.

Ele sorriu e me cumprimentou com um forte aperto de mãos.

- Bem vindo ao time Terry. – falou Lavender.

- Ah, e...Eric. Eu não pude lhe agradecer decentemente ainda por tudo que você me fez, então... – falou Juno, ela correu e me deu um forte abraço. – Muito Obrigada, Eric.

Vi que Lavender nos fuzilava com os olhos, talvez estivesse com...ciúmes? Me distanciei de Juno na direção da garota loira.

- É impressão minha ou você ficou com ciúmes?

- Eu? Ciúmes? – falou ela, sua face ficou tão vermelha quanto o fogo em seus olhos.

Em um impulso abracei-a fortemente, ela se aconchegou no meu peito e suspirou levemente.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes de mim esquentadinha. – ri.

Ela não respondeu, apenas suspirou ainda mais forte e me apertou ainda mais, como se não quisesse me perder, em nenhum momento. A garota que eu havia ajudado antes, de cabelos negros encaracolados, foi em minha direção.

- Muito obrigado pela ajuda lá atrás.

- Meu dever. –falei sorrindo.

- Ah, meu nome é Emily, Emily Grey.

- Eric Bolt. – soltei um braço do abraço de Lavender para cumprimentá-la, algo me dizia que ali não seria a última vez que veria Emily.

Horas se passaram até que um novo portal se abriu revelando Merlin que voltara acompanhado por Raident para o campo onde a batalha acontecera.

- Juno! – falou a mulher, seus olhos marejaram e ela flutuou na direção de sua filha dando-lhe um forte abraço. – Há quanto tempo espero por este momento, minha filha.

- Mamãe! – ela falou, algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e ela não conseguia falar mais nada.

- Merlin. – ouvi uma voz suave atrás de mim chamando pelo feiticeiro.

- Ah, olá Emily.

- Você irá ficar bem?

- Para tudo dá-se um jeito, não é? – falou ele crispando os lábios levemente.

- Assim espero.

- Terry, meu neto, você vem comigo não é? – pediu Merlin ao Elementar da Terra.

- Claro Vovô.

- Então, acho que tudo deu certo, não é?

Todos que estavam no local assentiram, alguns ainda tinham feridas e machucados, mas estavam felizes por tudo ter acabado.

Um novo portal se abriu. Uma mulher de cabelos ondulados e negros, olhos claros saiu do mesmo, carregava um pergaminho e uma pena.

- Ah, os Elementares, todos juntos! – ela exclamou. Direcionou-se para nós e começou a falar uma pergunta, mas Merlin a interrompeu.

- Lola Grey, acho que agora não é a hora certa para um entrevista.

- Apenas uma, Lorde Merlin. Por favor! – implorou ela.

- Deixe-os descansarem, eles merecem. Volte daqui alguns dias, meses ou anos, mas apenas, não agora.

- Vamos mãe. – falou Emily com vergonha na voz levando a escritora para outro local.

- Então, acho que agora todos podem voltar para casa, não é?

Mais portais foram abertos e eu me despedi de meus amigos, voltaria para a tribo Aquanadus, junto à minha família, junto ao meu lar.


	17. Epilogue

Semanas se passaram e eu não havia nem notado, tudo estava calmo, Morgana presa na masmorra de Merlin, e eu estava na civilização dos Aquanadus onde me sentia bem, estava em casa, em meu lar. Tinha saído dali apenas para visitar meus amigos, Lavender na tribo dos Pyros e Juno e Terry nas propriedades de Merlin. Uma visita inesperada veio na manhã seguinte. Jhonny.

- Merlin precisa dos Elementares, Eric. – passou a mensagem.

- Mas, por quê?

- Ele disse que quer continuar treinando, outras batalhas ainda virão pela frente.

- Então tudo bem, eu irei junto.

O feiticeiro abriu um portal e saímos no campo de treinamento de Merlin, lá estavam o resto dos Elementares, com quais desenvolvi uma amizade ainda maior. Cumprimentei todos e demorei-me mais no abraço com Lavender.

Treinamos durante horas com nossos dragões e mantivemos nossas formações de batalha, estávamos agindo como um grupo. Um grupo unido e poderoso, ninguém poderia nos vencer, não agora.

Logo já era fim de tarde, o Sol se punha, Juno e Terry brincavam alegremente com seus dragões. Lavender encontrava-se sentada na beira do penhasco que era na metade da montanha onde o castelo de Merlin ficava, a vista de lá era linda. Sentei-me ao lado da garota britânica.

- Como você se sente ao ser uma heroína? – pedi a loira.

- Me sinto incrível e você?

- Com toda certeza ótimo. – Sorri para ela que retribuiu com seu lindo sorriso habitual.

- Que bela vista daqui, não?

A garota assentiu.

- E como vai a Juno? – a garota falou cética.

- Isso é um ataque de ciúmes novamente? – ri.

Ela corou e encarou o céu.

Nessie e Vulcano brincavam de lá para cá no mesmo e nós dois olhávamos para lá. Não me dei conta da proximidade entre mim e a loira. Meus olhos recaíram em seus traços perfeitos, o seu sorriso perfeito, seu olhar perfeito, ela era perfeita, a não ser por uma manchinha de fuligem em seu rosto. Aproximei minha mão do local para limpar a fuligem e vi que ela me olhava estranhamente, não era normal eu estar acariciando o rosto dela por isso falei rapidamente.

- Tem uma fuligem aqui. – e toquei no rosto de Lavender. Sua pele também era perfeita, era macia e trazia conforto. Senti que comecei a corar e ela parecia estar corando também. O cheiro dela misturava-se ao meu. – Eu tenho uma coisa para te falar.

Ela me olhou assustada, nossos rostos estavam muito próximos e agora nossas respirações se entrelaçavam.

- Espero que não seja sobre a Morgana, eu cansei disso já. – e ela abriu mais um sorriso perfeito. Eu sentia meu rosto queimar, mas não era pelos poderes de Lavender.

- Lavender...eu – falei ficando sem voz.

- Você o quê? – pediu ela interessada.

- Eu te amo! – exclamei.

Ela ficou sem reação e por impulso toquei meus lábios com os dela, mas ela não se afastou e nem quis parar a minha reação, ela apenas deixou o beijo fluir, por livre e espontânea vontade. Uma eternidade se passou, ou foram apenas alguns segundos, eu não sei, eu apenas apreciava o beijo, até que uma voz nos interrompeu.

- Já estava na hora não acha? – disse Johnny.

Senti meu rosto queimar mais ainda, se isso era possível. Mas apenas assentimos.

- Que tal vocês dois irem para um lugar mais reservado? Especificamente alguns milhares de pés acima? – sugeriu o Mago recém promovido.

Levantei e dei a mão para Lavender, significava um vôo a sós, um pouco de sossego para dois elementares não seria nada ruim naquele momento pós-guerra.

Era dia novamente, eu não lembrava de nada do dia passado, a não ser, é claro, do beijo. Lavender e eu namorando, realmente, quem diria. Mas, infelizmente, algo tinha de ser feito, teríamos de voltar para a Terra de um modo ou de outro, e foi isso que fizemos quando a tarde caiu, Aliquam não necessitava mais de nossa proteção, teríamos de cuidar para que nada desse errado na Terra e por isso voltaríamos para lá.

- Aguardo-te aqui meu filho. – falou Agnott.

- Eu irei sentir saudades. – falei. – Eu te amo mãe. – dei- lhe um carinhoso beijo na bochecha.

- Antes de você ir filho, eu tenho que lhe dar uma coisa. – meu pai falou. Se direcionou à um armário em nossa casa e buscou um colar, nele um pingente azul, da cor de minha espada e misturado com gelo brilhava vivamente. – Este é para você se lembrar que estaremos junto com você. Sempre.

- Obrigado pai. – peguei o colar. – Eu nunca irei me esquecer de vocês dois. Eu amo vocês. Até qualquer dia.

E nesta despedida saí em direção ao portal por qual Johnny me levou, junto com Lavender, de volta à terra.


End file.
